


Carry my scars

by LottePop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Lance become bros, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance and Shiro are Soulmates, Lance is adopted by Coran, Lance is smarter then he lets one, Langst, M/M, Miscommunication, More tags will be added later, Pidge is the best, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Coran, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, Scars, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Lance, Underage Drug Use, allura and lance are bffs, author can't spell to save his life tbh, comma's comma's everywhere because I can't control myself, lance flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottePop/pseuds/LottePop
Summary: Lance looked up at Shiro, his blue eyes locked with silver. He saw the emotions flash through Shiro's eyes.Confusion.Anger.Pain.Fear.Shiro looked at Lance. "How long...how long Lance!?" He shouted, anger tore through him.Lance didn't look away. "Since I saw you I knew..."





	1. Somewhere over the rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbated, kinda something that just popped up on its own. 
> 
> There is probably so many comma's, I am sure a lot of things will be pointed out to me. Just be nice about it. 
> 
> _
> 
> Lance has never known a pain like this.

Lance remembered the first time the scars showed up they were small cuts here and there, on his hands and knees. Nothing that would warrant worry, seeing how he was a eight years old. His papa had taken notice of the splotches and cuts, he was concerned for a while, but he easily figured out where the boy was getting them from. “My boy, come here.” He said one evening.   
  
Lance turned his head away from the Tv, he looked up at his papa, “Come here Lance,” his father repeated softly as he patted his lap. "You're not in trouble I promise,"   
  
Standing up the eight year old boy walked towards his father, he had moved passed his little siblings who were sitting on the couch and snacking on some mango slices mama had given them.  
  
He stopped by his papa’s recliner. “What is it papa?”  
  
The man leaned over and picked up Lance, by holding him up by his armpits, he settled Lance carefully in his lap. “Do you wanna know why you are getting all those scars on you?”  
  
Lance down at his knees, he had a newer one just on the side of his knee, it looked to be surgical it had appeared this morning while he was at school. Nodding his head, he looked back up at his father. “Yeah,” Lance wasn’t a clumsy child, rarely did he fall or trip. He was a careful, always calculating his move and wanting to look his best. That is being the only son of four sisters did that to someone. Marx didn't mind in the least it made his son happy with all the makeup, facials and fashion.   
  
Marx leaned back in his chair, wrapping his arm around his son to keep him secure in his lap. His son was gazing up at him with curious baby blues. He smiled at his child fondly and with so much love. “I am sure you are aware that those scars on your skin aren’t your doing,”  
  
Lance bobbed his head, “Yeah!” he said and pulled up his shorts just above his knee and showed the new one, it was long and went above his knee in a curved line. It looked surgical, “I got a new one this morning!” He said pointing to it, it was fresh scar. It was pink against his dark skin. There were small holes that lined the cut, showing that it to have stitches.   
  
Marx looked to where his son pointed, he hummed and nodded his head, “Those belong to your soulmate,” he poked the area around his knee. It was a little swollen and flushed with irritation.  
  
“My soulmate got hurt…” He said Lance had felt the ache in his leg. The side effect about all this, was the pain that one felt, the pain that was shared between them.  
  
“Papa is it suppose to hurt?” Lance asked, “It’s not like a bad hurt, its just annoying.” Lance rubbed the area around his knee.    
  
Marx nodded his head, “Pain is rare between bonds, but not completely uncommon,” he informed Lance. “Let's just hope for you my boy it will only ache…” He pulled his sons pant leg straight, covering his scar and knee again. “Be kind to yourself Lance, show love to yourself and care of it...your body is never just your own, it carries a weight that affects another...so please be kind and love yourself as you grow older...never let anyone tell you otherwise, do you understand Lance?”  
  
“I understand Papa,”

* * *

 

Lance was 17 years old when he saw the news.  
  
Kerbero Mission failed because of a pilot error.  
  
Takashi Shirogane.  
Samuel Holt.  
Matt Holt.  
  
Pronounced Dead.

* * *

  
Lance was bent over the sink, his shoulders tense and hunched, his face expressing a sickened awe. His eyes were locked on the center of his face, right across his nose. His flesh newly married, skin ripped and torn in an uneven pattern.  
  
His hands gripped the counter top of the bathroom sink. The scar was ugly, terrifyingly so, the skin over over his nose was harsh and a dark pink. He lifted his hand, he noticed how shaky he was, carefully and slowly he touched the scar. It wasn’t smooth against his face, it was bumpy and coarse. “How am I going to explain this?” He choked out, his eyes watering. His voice shook with heavy emotion. He felt so  _wrong._  
  
Lance could feel the pain creeping up on him, his eyes throbbed it felt like a headache behind his eyes, he could feel his face heating up, and a chilling sweat building up on his brow.    
  
_**Knock!** _

**_Knock!_ **  
  
“Hey Lance, buddy...you okay in there?” Hunk’s voice spoke through the sliding door that connected them to the bathroom and bedroom. Concern filled his voice, “You’ve been in there for a while…”  
  
Lance choked back a pained sob, “No.” He opened the door and stood up. He looked at Hunk, tears falling down his face. Lance could feel his face heat up, his bottom lip tremble, he sniffed his nose the best he could, but he could feel the snot drip down to his upper lip. His face felt like it was being ripped in half and torn to shreds.   
  
“Oh man,” Hunk saw the ugly scar across his nose. He didn’t remember seeing any marks across Lance’s face last night.  
  
“It’s my soulmate Hunk…” He sobbed out, he cupped his mouth, holding back the sobbs as they spilled from his lips.  
  
Hunk felt his heart shatter, seeing his brothers face crumble. “...”

“Oh god no…” Lance’s voice shook with agony. His face felt like it was being split open, heat poured from his face. He cried out as the blood was pulsing to his face, it was pure white hot agony.  
  
“No no no no…” His body trembled as he hugged himself tightly, his fingers digging into the skin his biceps. His face throbbing heavily, his skill felt as though it was pounding and pulsing harshly.   
  
He felt Hunk wrap his arms around him tightly and pulled him forward.  
  
“Oh Lance, I’m so sorry…”

* * *

  
More scarring had showed up over the coming months, the pain only worsened as time went on. Though one night in particular would haunt Hunk for a lifetime, the animal cry that ripped from Lance in the middle of the night.  
  
The terror, pure agony, the tortured scream...it had torn through the big guy. The look in Lance’s eyes were there every time he closed his eyes. The scarring on Lance's arm, the blood that had followed after. His arm had gone completely numb, the whole scaring coated the arm thickly.  
  
Hunk had watched as the scar grew over time, the slow process that only seemed to build up.  
  
The staff had come in quickly after hearing the scream the first time, the students that were neighbors of them, had moved from their rooms in a panic.  
  
Hunk didn’t get to see Lance for a whole week, when he did he saw the exhausted look on Lance’s face.  
  
Lance never talked about it, never brought it up.  
  
Hunk never talked about it to Lance. But after that night Hunk took on another study. Hunk would be ready next time to aid his brother in those moments.  
  
‘I got you Lance,’ He looked at Lance who was lying in his bed. His back to Hunk, sobs wracking his body harshly. Hunk walked to Lance and picked him up and sat on his bed. He help him close to his chest. He tucked the man under his chin and rocked him in his arms.  
  
_“Oooooh, oooooh, ooooh, ooooh somewhere over the rainbow...way up high...and the dream that you dream off…”_ Hunk sang lowly as he cradled the cuban in his arms. His voice hushed as he stroked the brown strains. 

* * *

 

Lance's could feel his chest ache painfully, his heart was slamming against his chest. He could hear the pounding in his ears, the rushing of blood. He stared at the sedated man. Who was passed out on an old bed.   
  
Lance was currently putting together the events that had taken place the last few hours. Firstly he had failed the simulation. Iverson had been less than kind to him and his team. Secondly he had left his room with Hunk after hours, finding Pidge on the roof top with none Garrison Tech. The smaller had babbled about alien chatter, a few words mentioned of Voltron. Thirdly had an alien pod fall from the sky, containing a oh so dead pilot. Fourth, having to rescue Shiro and escaping the Garrison Staff members as they raced on a hover jet. Last and most importantly, Lance had discovered his soulmate.   
  
The so called dead pilot.   
  
Takashi Shirogane.   
  
The Golden boy of the Garrison, his hero.   
  
The only surviving member of the Kerberos Mission.   
  
Who was held captive by aliens, by the looks of the scars and the fake arm. There was nothing on this God's green Earth that even looked remotely like Shiro's arm. The metal was clearly no from this world.    
  
Lance may not be the most smartest person in the world, but he knew damage when he saw it and Takashi Shirogane had a lot of damage. 'Flex tape isn't gonna help him.'   
  
'Takashi Shirogane is my soulmate...who was held captive by evil aliens for over a year...' He thought.   
  
Lance looked at Shiro's face, he had taken in the man's appearance many times over. He had seen the knowing looks from Hunk, the way the man's eyes had followed him around the house. Lance didn't need words to know just what Hunk was thinking.   
  
Lance buried his face in his hands, blocking his vision with his hands.   
  
"Where...where am I?" The voice was so hoarse and tired, the cracking of the words brought Lance's gaze back up.   
  
Ocean blue eyes met moonlit silver.   
  
Lance forced a smile to his lips, "Earth." 


	2. A Free man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realized he had lost his jacket though he didn't mind all that much.

 

Shiro opened his eyes, peeking through the heavy eyelids. He turned his head when he heard a shuffle to his left. He gazed at the stranger that was sitting a few feet away from him. The man was hunched over, his face covered with his hands.    
  
“Where….where am I?” He croaked out, he would have flinched at how weak he sounded. But he was merely too exhausted to care.    
  
Shiro watched as the man dropped his hand from his face.    
  
“Earth,” the man’s tongue rolled with ease. A smile on his lips as he looked at him, though Shiro could hear the fatigue etched into the man’s voice.    
  
Shiro opened his mouth, “You thirsty?” Lance injected as he stood up slowly, pushing himself up from the moth eaten chair.   
  
Shiro noticed he was  _ very  _ thirsty, he licked his dried and cracked lips. He nodded his head as he went to push himself up into a more proper position. He could feel his arms shaking.    
  


* * *

  
  
Lance moved to the other, watching as he forced himself up to sit. Shaking his head Lance walked towards him and pushed him back down. “Rest, you’re still under the affects of the sedatives…” He cooed softly.    
  
Shiro blinked slowly and nodded his head, he rested his hands on his arms on his chest as he lied on the couch. “Okay,” he mumbled softly.    
  
Lance walked away from the tired man and moved into the kitchen, he stepped around Keith who was passed out on the floor. He tipped toed around him and into the kitchen where he grabbed the water bottle that had been in Pidge’s bag.    
  
Filling it with some fresh cold water, he twisted on the cap.   
  
Turning on his heel he walked out of the small kitchen and headed back to the dead man on the couch. Making sure not to step on anyone. He made it to Shiro and moved the straw so Shiro and sip on the water.    
  
Shiro moved his head to the side, grasping the straw with his lips he sucked. His eyes closed as he weakly held onto man’s wrist as firmly as he could.    
  
Lance didn’t budge, he watched as the man desperately clung to him, drinking the water like a starved man. ‘What hell had he gone through,’ He looked him over, he saw the scars the, the torn clothes. ‘What did they do to you Shirogane?’    
  
Once the bottle was empty he pulled away from him, “Sleep, you’ll have more when you wake up…” cooed at the pilot. He pushed his hair from his face and looked at him warmly. “We should have some food around here as well, so when you wake up I’m make you a homely meal okay?”    
  
Shiro nodded his head sluggishly, he released the others wrist and settled his arm back down on his couch. “Thank you…” Shiro smiled at him weakly.    
  
Lance nodded his head, he pulled off his jacket and covered up Shiro carefully. “You are welcome,” he moved away from the couch.    
  
Shiro pulled the jacket over him some more as he allowed himself this moment of comfort, the jacket was very warm. The fabric was so soft, against his rough skin, he yawned widely. Burying his face in the hood of the jacket he felt himself drift off. The scent of fresh soap, citrus, and musk filled his senses.    
  


* * *

  
  
A very warm scent filled the cabin.    
  
Shiro opened his eyes, slowly sitting up, he took noticed that he was in the shack still. He felt the sliding slid off him, looking down he saw a jacket pooling down into his lap. ‘That man…’ He remembered that man. His soft blue eyes, the gentleness of his tone.    
  
“Hey you’re up finally,”    
  
Shiro looked up to see Keith standing at the door to the outside, “Keith…” Shiro trembled as he looked at the younger man.    
  
The dark haired man merely smiled at him, it was a small one. Where it was just th corners of his mouth lift up. “Yeah it's me…” Keith eyes roamed the other. “Let's get you cleaned up, I have some clothes for you...Lance and the others while you were out when on a shopping trip.” Keith told them and picked the bag up off the floor that had been set down by the couch. “You can use the bathtub, take your time…”    
  
Shiro took the bag from him slowly, “Thank you Keith, I’ll be out soon.” He turned and walked to the door that Keith had motioned towards.   
  


* * *

  
Lance sat outside on he pouch, he held a bowl in his hand. It had bacon, eggs, and some fried spam with rice. One of Hunks many mouthwater recipes.    
  
No one had really spoken about the events that had taken place merely hours ago. Aliens, Voltron, Shiro, and so on. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he had a feeling that things weren’t going to get worse.    
  
He had no doubt that they were being looked for as they ate, he wasn’t surprised by the lack of care from that thought. He was more concerned about his family. There was no doubt that the Garrison had already contacted their families and left a whole lot of detail out.    
  
“Shiro is up, he is taking a bath right now...the clothes were given to him.” Lance was startled from his thought as he looked up at Keith who walked out and walked off the porch.    
  
Hunk nodded his head and handed him a bow, the larger man had cleaned the man’s camp gear while Lance and Pidge had left to get them food, clothes, and some water. Where they got the money Hunk didn’t ask. The less he knew the better in all honesty, but he had a feeling that they stole the money from someone.    
  
“Thanks big guy,” Keith said as he held the bowl and fork and started to eat. “This is amazing,” Keith said to him as he dug into the rice and spam. “What is it?”    
  
“Spam and rice,” Hunk smiled at him, “it's something my mom makes a lot back home, she loves spam in just about everything.” He shrugged his shoulders and put some more food down.    
  
“His name is Hunk Garrett,” Pidge pipped up from their spot, they had been sitting on the only chair. “He is an amazing cook, can make just about anything taste good.”    
  
Hunk blushed at the compliment, “Oh,” his smile wide. “Thanks man,”    
  


* * *

  
  
Stepping out of the bath, he dried himself off quickly. He had quickly scrubbed the dirt off him. He could feel the sweat, dirt, and all the grime just come off him. He felt so good, he wanted to just soak in the small tub forever.    
  
Shiro could barely fit in the tub, but it felt like paradise. The water was boiling hot, it eased the ache in his joints and muscles. It was one of the many things he missed about earth, it was bathes.    
  
Shiro ruffled up his hair with the towel. Making sure he was decently dry he pulled out the clothes and looked at them, he had been given a packet of boxer briefs, two pairs of black pants, a couple of shirts, some sweats, soaks, muscle shirts.    
  
Getting dressed he pulled on the white briefs loving the silky smoothness to it, though he quickly realised that he had a sticker on his ass. Reaching back he peeled off the sticker from the fabric and tossed it on the counter.    
  
Grabbing the shirt he pulled it on over his head and ripped off the tags, he pulled on the black pants and then the vest, he zipped it up. Shiro felt comfortable, the clothes fit nicely. The shirts were a little small, but he would live. He grabbed the jacket that had been given to him.   
  
It looked well worn, and very taken care of. He could see the edges of the sleeves were a little frayed, the stitches weren’t as tight. He could see a couple of rips that had been sealed up with different colored string.    
  
This jacket had a lot of memories on it, it felt familiar and grounding.    
  
He set the jacket back on the counter and leaned back against the wall while he pulled on the cotton socks and the steel toed boots.   
  


He put the rest of the clothes back in the bags and looked at the prison rags that had been left in a heap on the floor. He turned and walked out, he would grab them later. Most likely burn them or just toss them in some ditch.    
  
He heard talking from the door, he slipped on the jacket once he put his things down. He grabbed the handle and twisted. Opening the door he looked outside.    
  
“Wait you hacked Iverson’s bank account?” Was the first words that graced his ears, and it had come from Keith.    
  
“What?”    
  


* * *

  
  
Lance looked up at the sound of Shiro’s voice, his eyes widened when he saw the now cleaned up man. He looked a lot better, softer even. ‘He is wearing my jacket…’ Lance didn’t mind at all, he saw the way the man was gripping the edges of it, fingers digging into the fabric.   
  
“I hacked Iverson’s bank account so we could get you some clothes and get food.” Pidge told them as she shifted in the seat. “Iverson is a dick anyways so why should it matter?” The small boy said as he huffed and lifted his head up.   
  
Lance looked at Pidge, “I would scold you, but you are right.” Lance stood up from his spot, taking the bowl that Hunk had lifted up. He handed it to Shiro to eat. “Here eat, I promised you a homey meal didn’t I?”   
  
Shiro looked away from Pidge and back to the dark skinned man. Shiro took the bowl, and looked down at the food and dug in. It was the best damn food he had eaten in a very long time. He leaned against the frame of the door. “Thanks this is amazing,” he spoke between bites.   
  
“No problem, Hunk cooked it so thank him,” he smiled at Shiro. “Also the name is Lance,” he said. “That short one is Pidge, the one who made you food is Hunk.” Lance spoke and turned facing from Shiro.   
  
Shiro listened to Lance and nodded at each person. He loved the taste of the earth food, his food…  
  
He looked over Lance, he had taken notice of the scar that just peeked above the collar of the man’s shirt. The scar was on the back of the man’s neck, going down. ‘Looks painful,’ he thought to himself as he chewed on the food.   
  
“So…” Pidge standing up. “What and who is coming, and what is Voltron?”   
  
Shiro felt himself stiffen at the question, his silver eyes locking with amber. "Zarkon...is coming to Earth." He told them, his voice thick. "And he is coming after Voltron," he didn't feel hungry any more. He lowered the bowl from his face. "Voltron is a weapon, a very powerful one at that." 


	3. The mask he wears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mask that Lance wears came with practice
> 
> Pidge wanted the answers but not at the cost of Hunk
> 
> Insults are a killer on love

Lance could see the stares as he walked the halls of the Garrison, he could describe to you in detail each expression. He could go into depth about the way his heart ached, the way the thoughts plagued his mind. He hated the pitied looks, the disgust, he experienced it first hand.   
  
_‘Be kind to yourself Lance, show love to yourself and take care of you...your body is never just your own, it carries a weight that affects another...so please be kind and love yourself as you grow older...never let anyone tell you otherwise.’_

Lance had replayed those words in his mind over and over again. It was hard some days.   
  
Lance looked at the pamphlet in his hand and looked up at Hunk, it was laser treatment for scarring. He saw the firm look Hunk was giving him, the normally soft and tender male was straight faced. “Hunk,” Lance licked his lips. “I...why?” He asked him softly, his voice trembling.   
  
Hunk sighed and stood straight. “Lance, you know for a fact I love you and we are brothers” the Hawaiian spoke calmly. “And I would never lie to you about anything not to you, never to you Lance.”   
  
Lances lip trembled, his eyes burning. “Hunk please,” he need an explanation as to why Hunk would give him this.    
  
Hunk face softened as he cupped Lance’s face and rubbed his cheek gently. “I am not saying it ugly Lance, because it’s not.” Hunk traced the scar carefully. “It’s very lovely on your face, and I bet it looks lovely on your soulmates face...but I can see that it hurts you and I bet it hurts them too.”   
  
Hunk knew that beauty was only skin deep, but he wasn’t ignorant to the feeling of societies beliefs and the effects it had on them. He knew Lance was one of those people who cared deeply how he looked and how he presented himself. He was raised to believe so by his father. Hunk had listened on the computer calls, _“Remember Lance, take good care of your looks, it doesn’t just affect you,”_ _  
_   
Hunk could try and see the positive in that, to love oneself, but he could see that Lance took it in a different light. A more darker path, something that was infected. “But maybe you should get it smoothed out,” he traced the ridges of the scar. It was lumpy. “Show you soulmate some sympathy, that you are there for them...don’t hide it but embrace it.” Hunk pushed the tears from Lance’s face. “Make it your own,”   
  
“Make it my own…” Lance whispered back and sniffed. “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled.   
  
Hunk nodded his head, “That’s all I ask Lance, I’ll support you no matter what?” He leaned over and kissed Lance’s forehead. He could feel all the tension in the cuban’s body just evaporate from the affection. “Wanna have spa day I can bake some space-cakes, I saved some  _green_ from last week.”   
  
Lance chuckled and nodded his head, pulling from Hunk’s hands. He got up and grabbed some tissue from the box on the desk, he blew his nose and cleaned his face. “Sounds good,” he got up and went to the bathroom.   
  
“Alright, I’ll get started on the moon cakes,” Hunk stood up and went to his desk and looked at the jar that he had. It was filled with a dark creamy butter. “You set up the room.”   
  
Lance nodded his head from the bathroom, the door was left open as Lance cleaned his face with a towel. “I’ll see you in a little bit,” Lance replied.   


* * *

  
  
Lance had the mastery of makeup under his belt, he was the youngest of four sisters and a and older brother to one younger brother. Though he heard contouring from a very nice lady at the Garrison, who showed him how to properly hide the scar over his nose and to use waterproof makeup.    
  
Lance’s quick learning and Hunks pamphlet really came through, he didn’t remove the tattoo completely, the scar had been smoothed out. Leaving a jagged scar across his face, it was easier to hide behind the makeup and the contouring. No one would be the wiser when they saw him, the scar was completely gone. Some did a doubt take, some just didn’t ask, they knew that it was a sensitive topic.   
  
Lance had gotten into lotions and creams to ease the scarring on his body, he ganged many of them, he looked awful. He did his best to ease use scaring lotions and palms to ease the redness and the tearing.   
  
Lance had become the king of self-care to Hunk and Pidge who had later down the road joined the merry band of misfits.   
  
Pidge had heard rumors, though she never brought it up, she had seen the scars herself one day, a large one it was across his shoulders. It looked as though a blast had gone off on his back or a sword had sliced him. When asked about it Lance claimed up and told her _‘Does it matter?’_

To Pidge it didn’t, she had no reason to know.   
  
But it didn't quell the butterflies of questions that begged for answers.  
  
Though Pidge would admit that Lance was a very handsome man, he had a strong jawline that came to a sharp join, his cheekbones high on his face, angling his eyes. Making them look near catish. His lips were thin and soft looking, his teeth were straight and pearl white. He dressed his best. Though what was the most fascinating part about Lance was the color of his eyes.   
  
And ever changing blue, bright and full of zest for life. There was his curious nature about him, the willingness to learn, the way he locked into you, soul searching and warm. Pidge could see the genuine person that was Lance. To Pidge Lance was a beautifully kind person, though he was obnoxious and scatterbrained, he always listened to Pidge and Hunk about everything and anything.   
  
But Pidge wasn’t blinded by the curious blues. She could see the mask that Lance wore.   


* * *

  
  
Pidge sat in the room with Hunk, Lance had left the room to get them all drinks and some snacks, most likely apple slices.   
  
Pidge tapped his pen on the notebook absentmindedly. Brown eyes looked around the room, looking at Lance’s side of the room. They had pictures on the wall, a marked down calendar of a very sexy fire department. They saw glow stars on the ceiling and around his bed.   
  
Pidge had seen the score for the room, they had ignored the appearance of the room. “Hunk…” Pidge started, “What’s Lance’s story, I um mean...is it..um...nevermind,”   
  
“It’s something borrowed and something gained…” Hunk answered Pidge’s silent question. “And a two part tragedy.”   
  
Pidge breathe caught in their throat, the look on Hunk’s face. He looked ready to cry, his brown eyes glistening. The look of heartbreak.   
  
Pidge didn’t press for more. They couldn’t bare to see Hunk cry.   


* * *

  
-Present day-

  
Lance walked the barren desert, a backpack on his shoulders. He made everyone get a bag and fill it, he wasn't about to have someone get dehydrated and or lost while going out into the great unknown. The packs were filled with extra clothes, food, water, and other essential items.   
  
Lance walked behind Hunk and Pidge, making sure that Pidge was in sight at all times, not letting the other fall behind. The thickness of Lance’s shirt was getting to him. He wore a long sleeve shirt, blue and white that covered his frame. Hiding the scars that littered his body. He had been tempted to just skip out on the shirt.   
  
But he didn’t want to risk the sun burning him alive. If _only_ they made sunblock for dark skinned people. It's not _like_ he wasn’t the only dark skinned consumer in American. He looked around and saw nothing but large loc land masses. They had stopped when Hunk did who was looking down at the little box in his hand.   
  
“Guys I think we found what Keith had been looking for,” he said to them as he looked dead ahead.   
  
“Wait...I think I’ve been here before…” Keith moved down the sand dune heading towards the cave down below.   
  
“Keith wait that's dangerous!” Lance scolded as he moved along the bowl safely. The sand dune was steep, and Lance looked at the other three, “Follow me,” he told them as he moved along the rim and headed down.   
  
Hunk followed Lance’s lead and nudged the smaller along who was panting and sweating up the storm. “Pidge drink some water before you pass out,” Lance called to them.   
  
Pidge reached forward and moved closer to Lane and opened up the bag and pulled out some water. Zipping it up they opened it up and gulped down some water, some of it dripping down their chin and onto their shirt. Capping it they held into the water canteen snugly to their chest, enjoying the cool metal surface.   
  
Walking into the cave they saw Keith just inside.   
  
Shiro looked around the inside of the cave, etched into the wall looked like lions, people, it was like looking at a story. “What is this place?” He whispered out, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Wearing all black wasn’t a good idea while walking in a desert.   
  
Shiro had taken the jacket off awhile and tied around his waist, he had refused to give it back or even mention of giving it back. Shiro knew he’d have to give it back soon, he was just thankful that it hadn’t been asked for.   
  
Lance walked forward and looked at the lion on the wall, he moved his hand and wiped away the dirt.   
  
He gasped and pulled back once the carvings glowed a bright blue.   
  
A scream tore through his throat as the floor broken below him, sending him and the other tumbling after him. Lance had fallen head first into the pond of water, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was a good few few under the water, he swam upward to the surface and broke through, he saw the others coming up for air as well. He looked up and saw the hole they fell though. “What kind of bullshit is that?” Lance asked as he swam to the edge of he water. Climbing out of the water he stood up, soaked to the bone. He turned and looked at the ohers and started to help them out.   
  
Hunk stood up and ringed out his shirt and looked at Lance, he nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up. _You’re good buddy._

Lance turned away from Hunk when the room illuminated.   
  
All eyes turned towards the giant beast, it was surrounded by a blue force field of sorts. “Is that Voltron?” Hunk gasped out.   
  
Lance moved forward, he frowned a little bit. “Does this feel like this thing is watching you?” Lance spoke, moving side to side.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Yeah, it’s totally watching me…” Lance said as he walked towards the force field.   
  
“So if this is Voltron, how are we gonna ya know use it?” Keith asked as he stood by the field and looked at it.   
  
“Maybe you just gotta knock?” Lance said as he lifted his hand and rapped his knuckles against it.   
  
As soon as he did, the force field lowered quickly.   
  
Lance gasped harshly as his mind was filled with flashes, a voice whispering in their heads.  
  
**_Voltron.  
_ **   
“Voltron is a huge robot, and this is only a part of them!” Hunk shouted.

Shiro made a fade at this, "Why are they lions?"

* * *

  
  
The blue lion shot through space and into the wormhole, the paladin was flying elegantly. Wild, free, a true natural of what flight true means. She could feel the passion, the joy, the **_eagerness_** to soar father, higher, and faster.   
  
Shooting through the sky, she danced and weaved effortlessly, allowing the flow of her paladin guild her. He much like herself was fluid like water, a true balance of power, quick and eager to consume, and yet slow and patient. It was a feeling that made her feel so alive. Her paladin was pure at heart.   
  
_‘My paladin’_

_‘I must take you home’_

* * *

  
  
Lance grasped the controls firmly as he took them through the wormhole, he was in awe. “We are bending time and space,” Lance whispered. “Did we just pass though a wormhole?”   
  
He wasn’t expecting an answer, he looked at the planet ahead of them. “Where did it take us Lance?” Pidge asked as they clung to the man’s arm tightly.   
  
“I think...we are at it’s home…” He told them all. He landed the lion down in front of hte castle gates. He let go of the controls. He left the lion lower it’s head and opened it’s maw for them.   
  
Exiting he lion, Lance had taken noticed of the little roomba’s that had cleaned up the puke. “Stabby,” he mumbled to himself with a quirk of his lips. He left the lion last and stepped in behind Shiro and looked at the castle.   
  
“So...how do we get in?” Keith asked.   
  
They all turned around when they saw the Blue Lion lift it’s head and opened its mouth, letting out an air shattering roar. “It’s gonna eat us!” Hunk shouted in fear, hiding behind Keith. Who had pulled out his hidden knife.   
  
The castle doors opened and the Blue lion sat down, and the shields rose once again.   
  
“Oh um...nevermind...I was wrong about you...sorry.” Hunk stuttered out awkwardly.   
  
Lance looked at the doors and then at Shiro, “I guess we have no choice but to go forward...I don’t think we will be returning home anytime soon…” Shiro spoke as he walked forward, pulling the jacket over his arms and slipped it on.   
  
“Alright you heard him, let's go.” Lance said walking after Shiro.   


* * *

  
  
“Your ears...they’re hideous.” The woman who spoke these words were the definition of the word beauty. She was wholesome and godly, from her long white flowing hair, dark skin, beautifully lit blue eyes, with iris of lavender. She looked to have been crafted out of a fantasy tale. One that Lance wished he could soak in and admire. His heart hammered against his chest.   
  
Though it stop just as quickly as it came, her words coiled against his heart. _Hideous._   
  
Lance stepped back and let her go, he cried out when she twisted him and grabbed his eat. “What the cheese lady!” He cried out, she twisted his ear and his arm painfully. She had been so quick about it that he didn’t even get time to blink. He knelt on the ground in front of her.   
  
“Who are you all, and how did you get into my castle!” Her voice sharp and commanding.   
  
Shiro stepped forward, holding his hands up innocently. “We mean no harm, we were brought here by the Blue Lion, the person you are currently holding is the one who piloted the ship.”   
  
The woman narrowed her eyes, she stepped back, releasing the man. She stepped around him and went to the control panel.   
  
Lance grunted and rubbed his ear and stood up, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Hunk who was looking him over. “You alright Lance?” He asked softly as he looked at his ear.   
  
“Yeah bro, I’m good.” He mumbled to him as he looked at the woman who was looking paler by the second.   
  
Lance heard some noises behind him, and turned to see Shiro holding back Keith from attacking another person. “...today cannot get any weirder.” Lance said. The cuban watched Shiro lifting Keith up like he was a sack of grapes and walk away from the orange haired man who was doing some sort of flex? He didn’t know.   
  
‘It's hard to believe he is my soulmate…’ Lance thought to himself as he looked at Shiro’s face. The scar across his nose was proof enough, he chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. ‘I can’t just tell him,’ he looked at Hunk. “Can we talk later?” He asked them. “It’s about…” he looked at Shiro and back at Hunk again. Hoping he didn’t have to spell it out for the man.   
  
“Yeah.” Hunk said softly, and looked over Lance’s face. “Always should I grab Pidge?” Lance looked at the smaller who was standing by Shiro and Keith, looking ready to jump in if need to.   
  
“Yeah…” He turned his head when the alien woman spoke up. Everyone seemed to have, the room stilled.   
  
“This isn’t possible...we’ve been asleep for 10,000 years…” The woman’s voice was filled with disbelief.     
  
“I was wrong, today did get weirder.”


	4. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro doesn't like what he sees in the mirror. 
> 
> Keith and Hunk have a little fun.
> 
> What was the conversation that Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were having?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I agree that Shiro is some hot space dad, but this time. I wanted to see him torn at the seams.

Takashi Shirogane was once a beautiful man, he had been told he was a walking god. He had been crafted by hand, his features picked carefully. He was the type of person everyone fell in love with. The perfect human being, selfless, kind, loving, compassionate, and a genuinely happy person. It wasn’t hard for him to be happy and content with his looks.    
  
Though now it was a different story, he was built like a tank, thick solid muscles flexed dangerously under his skin, the raw power that surged through him was unmatched. The scars covered his body thickly.    
  
Shiro knew he looked like a mess, he felt as though he was something less of a being at this point. He had taken notice of the scar over his nose, how clean and sharp it looked. The edges were smooth as the rest of the skin on his face. He had noticed the way his scars were less red and gnarly slowly turning white over the coming of months. Becoming smoother and less pained.    
  
Takashi had once been a beautiful man.    
  


* * *

  
  
Shiro looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the scar across his nose, the way his nose was crooked from the attack. When he had been pulled from the arena, one of his cellmates and pushed his nose back into place, he remembered the agony of it. It was ugly, he was ugly. He glared at the reflective surface on his bathroom wall. He hated how he looked, his face was dry, marked up, and broken.    
  
Shiro looked at his face, he snarled at himself. 'Disgusting,' He thought to himself. 

His lips were split and chapped horribly, his teeth were yellowed from the lack of care on the ship. Rarely had he even gotten the time to take care of his hygiene, his hair was dry and damaged. He was disgusting to look at he knew this.    
  
His eyes flickered downward, staring at the rest of his body. Littered with scar tissue, he could see where he would have died if it hadn’t been for the druids. He could barely look at himself, he looked at his hands. His knuckles on his human had were knobbed and scared. The abuse that his body went under was clear.    
  
His scars spoke volumes about what his life in the arena had done to him.   
  
Shiro wasn't the attractive man that he was a year ago, he wasn't the same person a year ago. That much was certain, he could feel the change just under his skin. Like an itch that wouldn't go away.   
  
'My soulmate probably hates me...' he thought to himself bitterly.   
  


* * *

  
  
Shiro didn’t know what to make of this group, there was Lance McClain a nineteen year old man who was from Cuba and had a large family. The boy tended to nag at the others and keep them from murdering one another. So far the man seemed responsible though only to a degree, he was like a double edge sword.     
  
Sitting on the floor with his hydration packet he kicked his feet out in front of him, stretching his toes back and forth. ‘He is certainly interesting,’ Shiro thought as he watched Lance play with his straw and talk with Hunk and Pidge.    
  
Pidge had squeezed their way into the mix, sitting between the two silently demanding being part of the conversation. The two dark skinned men didn’t seem to mind whatsoever, it seemed almost automatic as they made room for the smaller person.    
  
Lance had turned himself at an angle, letting Pidge into the small circle.    
  
Shiro smiled faintly at the waving of Lance’s hands as he talked. Lance was a very expressive creature, he talked with his body, the way he moved around and talked. He was fluid and easy on the eyes and mind. He spoke clearly and loudly, demanding someone take notice of him.    
  
“You’re staring,” Keith had been watching Shiro for the past three minutes. Keith looked at the group and back at Shiro. “Do you want to join them or something?” He asked, he didn’t know why Shiro was staring, the man’s face was blank.    
  
Shiro flickered his eyes from Lance to Keith, he looked him over for a minute. Keith had changed too, he was a little taller, less lanky, and awkward with himself. He could see the confidence in his stance and the way he walked. Keith wasn’t fluid as Lance, he was forceful, active, and intimidating. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I am just curious about the others, Pidge looks a lot like Matt…” His voice trailed off as he looked back at the smallest paladin. Who was know leaning against Hunk who had an arm wrapped around their shoulders.   
  
Keith looked at Pidge, “They do...ya think they could be related in some way,” he could see the resemblance. “Didn’t you say that Matt had a sister?” He finally asked after a moment.    
  
“Yeah, Katie was their name…” Shiro put the straw against his lips. He looked up when he saw Coran coming back in with more packets for them. He was handing them out to each paladin, they had been working rather hard in the training room and bonding with the lions. They were having a small break to just rest.    
  
“Thanks Coran,” Shiro said as he switched his packet with the fresher one. Oh how Shiro was in love with this water, there was a sweetness to it almost, like it was the purest thing he had ever tasted. Back on the ship he couldn’t remember seeing water this clear, it was normally murky and bubbly with a bitter aftertaste to it. But it kept him alive, now that he was thinking about it. ‘Did they seriously give me steroids?’ He thought briefly. He wouldn’t put it past the druids. ‘They did give me a mechanical arm that glows and can slice through just about anything,’ He looked at his right arm.    
  
“No way!” Pidge cried out surprised as she stared at Lance with wide eyes.    
  
Shiro turned his head back to the three, “Is everything alright?” He asked, picking up his voice an octave, he was about to get up. his curiosity peeking.    
  
Lance jumped and looked at Shiro, “Yeah everything is fine, just surprised Pidge was all.” He said to them.    
  
Hunk smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah, Pidge is just surprised that Lance is nurse practitioner.” Hunk looked at Lance whose face was a little flushed. “Don’t be shy Lance, at least now if you get a  _ boyfriend _ and _he_ gets sick you can nurse _him_ back to  _ health _ ,” he teased Lance.    
  
Lance squaked at Hunk, “How dare you throw me under the bus, I didn’t raise you like this!” Lance stood up quickly, “The betrayal is real!” There was no bite behind his words. Lance’s sapphire eyes glowed with humor.    
  
Hunk laughed wholeheartedly, Pidge was laughing and giggling against Hunk’s side. “So that explains it~” Pidge’s eyes narrowed, their lips stretching across their face.    
  
Lance opened his mouth.    
  
“What are you all doing?”    
  
All heads turned to Allura who was standing in the room, her hands on her lips. Looking at them with scorn on her face. “You are suppose to be training, not lollygagging around!”   
  
Shiro got up to his feet, “Princess we are taking a short break to catch our breaths and bond in our own way,” he said to her. “We were just in the middle of getting to know one another.” He looked at Lance who had his arms crossed over his chest. “We were just learning about Lance, and how he is a doctor.”    
  
“Nurse practitioner.” Lance corrected.    
  
“Nurse Practitioner,” Shiro looked at Lance and then back at Allura.    
  
“Well it looks like to be you’re going to have to work a little harder, we have ten thousand years to catch up on...whatever this is.” She gestured to all of them. “It’s going to work to form Voltron,”     
  
Keith stepped up beside Shiro, “Hey we are trying we all just met like three days ago!” Keith snapped at them, “Give us a break, it’s not like we are born into this!”    
  
Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Hey, hey enough of that,” he said to Keith.    
  
Keith lips went into a straight line, he shrugged off Shiro’s hand. “Whatever.” Keith growled lowly and scoffed his feet against the floor.    
  
“Let's just go back to training, the sooner we can form Voltron the sooner the Princess will stop nagging,” Lance said as he unfolded his arms.    
  
Allura narrowed her eyes at Lance who mirrored her thunderous expression. “Go to your lions,” she told them as she turned on her heel and walked away from them.    
  
“I really don’t like her,” Lance commented.   
  
Hunk looked at Lance and narrowed his eyes at the other, “She really irked you with that ear comment didn’t she?” His tone amused as he looked at Lance.     
  
“Hunk, my love, my bouncy baby boy...do me a favor~” Lance spun around on his toes, stopping and looking at his brother.     
  
Hunk grinned at the tone, it was sickenly sweet. “Yes my love?”    
  
“Shut up.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Keith sat in his lion, he piloted his lion, running along the ground, wanting to see just how fast Red could go. He grinned to himself, his heart slamming against his rib cage. He looked at the meter on his system. He was barely reaching mach two. “Holy shit,” he had seen how fast Blue had gone.    
  
Reaching Korbous in just five seconds, though he hadn’t paid that much attention seeing how they were being hunted down by a Galra ship. He had been in more of a panic then anything since Lance was a shitty pilot.    
  
Keith watched as the yellow lion had literally popped it’s head out of the ground by a rock formation. He skidded to a stop and looked at Hunk and Yellow. “Pop goes the weasel,” he said to himself as he had Red put one paw on Yellows head and pushed them back down into the ground. There were a couple of holes around him.    
  
He heard some snickering from Hunk through their comes. “Don’t you mean wack a lion?”    
  
“Something like that,” Keith looked around the site, he saw Yellow’s head peak up again and he had Red pounce on the hole. They played the game for a moment, Keith chuckling as he got Red’s paw stuck in a hole. “I’m so sorry Red!” Keith wasn’t sorry at all, he leaned back into his chair. He had slipped into the hole. Looking right at Yellow nose to nose.    
  
“Well hello Keith, nice of you to drop on it.” Hunk’s voice was filled with amusement. Keith looked at the com-screen and saw Hunk.    
  
Keith chuckled again, “Sorry man, it was just to tempting.” He said as he moved Red and wiggled them out of the hole they got themselves stuck in. He watched as Hunk moved form the whole finally and watched as the dirt and rocks just slid off Yellow with ease.    
  
“Let's go head back to the others,” Hunk said watching as Black, Blue, and Green race across the sky chasing one another.    
  
Keith turned Red and took off into the sky after gaining a nice sprint. He met up with the others, nearly flying into Lance.    
  
“Watch it Keith!” 


	5. Blam Blam Pew Pew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets a lesson in self-care
> 
> Lance is drooling
> 
> Mentions of memes (Shiro is a meme lord, you can pry it from my cold dead hands)

Peeling off his under armor, he tossed them into the laundry shoot that was by his door. He sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at the dried scalp. He flopping back on the bed he stared at the ceiling, his room was dark, the colors were dark as well. Black with some edges of purples and blues. He had a dim blue light that wrapped around the wall. Giving him enough light to see the room.   
  
The bed under him was perfect, his whole body sink at least a couple inches into the bed. It formed to him perfect. He closed his eyes and yawned, widely and loudly. He stretched himself out, as much as he could on the bed. His joints popped and cracked, sounding awful even to his own ears. But it felt _so good_ , he sat up on the bed. He really wanted a shower or a bath, a long one, with bubbles.   
  
He stood up and went to the other side of the room, his bare feet slapping against the heated floor. He opened some of the panels and found his bag sitting innocently on the shelf. Plucking it from the shelf he walked into the bathroom that was off to the right.   
  
The lights flickered on, the room was rather nice. He had a large bath tube, a shower off in the corner, a large counter top with a sink which he was pretty sure was made for someone a bit bigger than him. “I guess the old paladin was a big man,” he mused as he put his bag on the counter. He pulled out his clothes and items and scattered them on the counter. He grabbed his boxer briefs, clean socks, his black sweats, and one of his muscle shirts.   
  
He found that Lance had packed him some hygiene supplies as well. ‘He packed me Old Spice?’ He looked at the white bottle, uncapping it he sniffed it. ‘It’s like an aftershave almost,’ Shiro enjoyed the smell of it. Putting the cap back on he set it by the sink, where he had put his oral hygiene products, which consisted of bleaching strips for his teeth, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash that was thankfully not listerine, but something for dry mouth. ‘I don’t have dry mouth though.’   
  
Shiro went back to his bag and pulled out more things, he found a bag of candie it was swedish fish, “Keith…” He chuckled, only Keith knew his weakness for the swedish fish. As he looked at the five pound bag, he set it aside and found some lotions and some creams. He saw that they were for dry damaged skin, as well as scarring, and some were even just for his face, his hands, and feet. He saw that they were numbered with a marker, letting him know what to use first. “How would Lance know about these?” He asked himself.   
  
He had watched as Lance packed the bags back at the shack before they left for an adventure of a lifetime. He had no idea that Lance had even packed so much for him, and packed his things so well. 'It's like he knew..'     
  
The pack itself was a duffle bag, but one of those gym ones. Looking through the side pockets, he found himself some shampoo and conditioner, he had seen these on the shelves before, like at Wal-Mart and Sally's. ‘Matrix biolage raw nourishing shampoo and conditioner, they really did hack Iversons bank account.’ He laughed a bit and set them by the tub.   
  
He looked through his bag some more and found some razors, clippers, nail trimmers, lip balm, oils for his scalp, tweezers, a nail filer, a brush, a comb, and lastly some q-tips. “He thought of everything for me…” He felt his heart swell at all the items he had been given. “How did he even know how to pack these, oh wait...that's right we are wanted criminals now.” He said to himself looking at himself in the mirror.   
  
He sighed huffed and turned away from the mirror and going to put everything into its proper place, he put his candy bag on his bed, and put his clothes up on the hangers in his closet, shoving the now empty bag into the closet as well.    
  
Though he had been surprised to find some black lion slippers, some pj’s, a robe that was _oh so soft_. He liked the slippers the most, they were like his own back home.   
  
‘That reminds me...my plants must be dead by now.’ He thought idly as he pulled out the slippers and put them by his bed.   
  
**_Knock_ **

**_Knock_ **

**_Knock_   
**  
Shiro looked at the sliding door, ‘Now, who could that possibly be?’ Standing up straight he walked towards the door and opened it up. He saw it was Lance, standing there looking very well relaxed. “Getting ready for bed?” Shiro asked, looking at the dried green mask on Lance face. 'Looks like guacamole.'    
  
“Something like that,” Lance said to him. “Hey um, sorry about coming over unexpected...I just um…” He paused for a second. “I honestly just wanted to come and see how you were doing...after all that’s happened.” Lance waved his hand around a little bit, motioning to well everything.  
  
Shiro felt himself smiling, it was comforting to know that someone had been thinking of him and was worried about how he was feeling. “Thank you Lance,” he said softly. He stepped to the side, “I was just unpacking the duffle bag, you can come in if you’d like.”   
  
“No problem my guy,” he said as he walked inside the room. It was a little bit different from his, Lance’s room was were Lance had coffee cream colored walls, Shiro had a murky grey. The bed covers were black, were Lance’s were blue.   
  
“Have you noticed that the rooms we were given are color code to the Lions?” Lance spoke as he moved around the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw the candied fish, “Oh good you found the candy Keith mentioned you like them, did you find your instant coffee packets as well?”   
  
Shiro shook his head , “I haven’t, I just tore the bag apart.” He told them as he went to the closet and pulled it out again. He handed it off to Lance letting the other dig through it.    
  
Lance reached for it and dug around inside it, and found two boxes of instant coffee mix, they were the small tubes. “They were in the inner pocket, Keith said you were a coffee drinker, before we left and Pidge thought it would be a good idea for packets, seeing how were are most likely wanted for Government and federal crimes,” he put them on the small table beside the bed. "Seeing how Keith created some bombs, how he had taken down the men in the white hazmat suits, then us coming in and helping you off the table, most likely seen my the cameras...then the whole car slash hover-bike chase that had most likely cause a couple of deaths?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh and that Pidge and I drained Iverson's bank account completely..." He grinned.    
  
Shiro looked at Lance for a moment listening very carefully, he hadn't heard about the car scene before.  He didn't know what to say, though he had a feeling that things weren't going to be boring around here with this rag tag group. He took the small boxes from Lance, they were to go packets. He set them in his night stand, he was so going to have some coffee in the morning and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
“You were very considerate with what you packed for me,” Shiro told him, changing the subject. “How did you know what I needed, did Keith tell you?”   
  
Lance let the duffle bag fall to the ground, he shook his head a little bit. “Shiro I’m a Nurse, a very good one at that, I checked you over when we settled at the shack,” he told him lightly. “I looked you over, made a list of what you’d needed most,” he told him softly.   
  
“The lotions and creams should help you with the scarring, they work on mine,” He told him softly as he pulled up his left sleeve showing some scarring. “My soulmate is a bit of a walking danger magnet you see, so for as long as I can remember I've always had scars.”   
  
Shiro looked at the scar on his arm, it looked like a very nasty burn. “Woah...it looks painful…”   
  
“It was very painful,” Lance told him as he looked at the other, resting his arms in his lap. “I have a rare bond with my Soulmate, whatever scar they gain, that pain is shared with me…” He spoke. “It started out with cuts and scrapes and some surgical scars as well.”   
  
“Started out?” Shiro asked him softly.   
  
Lance smiled at him, “Like I said they are a walking danger magnet,” he sat straight. He saw the bathroom door was open and the lights were on. “Sorry to change the subject, but...um...I didn’t interrupt you getting into the shower did I?” Lance asked timidly.   
  
Shiro looked at the direction Lance was and saw the bathroom door open, “Oh no, that's just where I was unpacking putting away the hygiene stuff...which I don’t even know how to use half of those products.” He confessed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
Lance perked up at that, “Well guess I came at the right time!” Lance stood up excitedly, “I am the self-care queen~” He bragged delightfully. “At least according to Pidge and Hunk.” He said and took Shiro’s right wrist uncaring that it was the metal arm.   
  
Shiro smiled at the other allowed himself to be dragged to the bathroom, “Alright Princess, teach me.” He grinned teasingly at the other.   
  
“Thats Doctor Princess too you.” Lance joked as he looked at the lotions and nodded his head and started to separate them. “So you have your morning care and your night care,” Lance told him holding up some bottles. “I numbered them back at the shack, the directions are on the back, but I’ll show you tonight how to do them properly without making a mess or getting it all over you.”   
  
“May I shower first, you can wait out in the bedroom if you’d like have some fish or something?” Shiro really wanted a shower.   
  
Lance nodded his head, “Alright but before you use the shampoo, use this oil in your hair,” he handed him a liter of coconut treatment. “It will make your hair very soft and shiny ,” Lance’s eyes narrowed a little bit as he looked at the older man’s hair. “You could go for a trim though get it out of your eyes,” he tilted his head, looking at the way that Shiro's white bangs hung in front of his face.   
  
Shiro nodded his head, “After the shower.”   


* * *

  
  
Lance sat on the bed, he hadn’t touched the candy that Shiro had kindly offered him. Lance was more of a sour candy type of person that or spicy foods.   
  
Hearing the shower turn on he relaxed fully, seeing that Shiro wasn’t going to be out for some time. He pulled out his phone, he was smart enough to grab it. And luckily for him he had his charger as well. He wasn’t sure if he had a port for it, but he could ask Hunk and or Pidge to make it. No doubt that's what they were going to do the first chance they got, seeing how Pidge was gonna need to charge their laptop. He looked through the pictures mainly thousands of pictures of meme’s, cats, his family, some funny tumblr posts, and reddit stories he had saved over the last couple of years.   
  
Though he was looking for that long ass story he had pirated from the webs, he had gotten himself the classics, like the classic such as Harry Potter, Narina, Percy Jackson, Discworld, Ranger Apprentice, and lastly Wheel of Time.   
  
He looked through his collection carefully figuring out what book he could read for tonight before bed. It would keep the thoughts at bay and chase the ache away. He was gonna re-read Discworld. He had gotten so into the story that he hadn’t realized that Shiro had come out of the bathroom.   
  
“What you looking at?” Shiro’s soft voice sounded through the room. Lance jumped a little bit and looked up at Shiro. He felt his mouth go dry, ‘Holy shit…’   
  
Takashi Shirogane was shirtless before him, and **_ooh boy_** did Lance like what he saw. Shiro was built like a god, his arms were thick with muscle. ‘I bet they are bigger than Pidge’s head.’ He looked down and gazed at his chest and down his stomach and to his thighs. 'He could totally crush me with those thighs...' Shiro was built like a brickhouse.   
  
The man had a six pack unsurprisingly, the man’s v-line, though that was what had Lance in a gay panic. They looked so yummy to him, he swallowed harshly.   
  
Lance saw the scars, they were the same as his own. He looked back up at Shiro’s face, he smirked. “Discworld by Terry Pratchett,” he smirked at Shiro, “but for you’d l’d learn braille just to read that body of yours~” He finger gunned Shiro, sending it off with a wink.   
  
Shiro’s reaction was beautiful for a second  he looked startled, before blushing heavily, “Thank you Lance,” he smiled shyly at the compliment. “Um…” he rubbed his foot against his pant leg. “Do you still wanna help me with the facial stuff?”   
  
“Of course~” Lance stood up from the bed, “Let's begin step one!” He chirped. “And thats you putting on a shirt,” he said to him. “Otherwise I’d just be drooling over you, because damn _son_ you are eye candy," Lance walked into the bathroom.   
  
Shiro bit his lip at those words, staring after Lance. 'This man is gonna kill me,' He closed his jaw and pulled on his top, it was a black wife-beater. He walked into the bathroom after Lance who had turned on the sink.   
  
“Alright let's start with your teeth,” Lance said to him. “Oral hygiene is important can’t have them falling out can we?” Lance hummed as he stepped to the side letting Shiro move in and brush his teeth.   
  
Lance had showed him how to use the bleach strips and told them never to leave it on more than the time instructed or your teeth with hurt. “I’ve learned from experience, I had fallen asleep with them in on the first day at the Garrison, and to say the least wind, the hecking wind hurt my teeth, so um yea...don’t do that.” Lance said as he watched Shiro apply the strips.   
  
“So how long does it usually take for my teeth to whiten?” Shiro had never used the strips before.   
  
“For you maybe a month?” Lance suggested, “I can asked Coran if they have something similar when you run out,” He told them. “I would only use them at night before bed or something,”   
  
Shiro nodded his head, he was glad that Lance had shown up when he did and decided to help him with this. He hadn’t really expected Lance to just show up. But he was appericating the way Lance danced around his words and how he was choosing them carefully. 'He is so...so considerate.' Shiro still couldn't get over it. Though something occurred to him. 'He wants the jacket back!' He could feel something knotting in his chest. Panic.  
  
“You’re not getting your jacket back…” Shiro told him suddenly.   
  
Lance blinked looking confused for a second before he started to chuckle. “I’m not after that Shiro, I don’t mind you keeping it...besides,” Lance told him. “You look good in my clothes~”   
  
Shiro choked and flushed from the neck up, he went back to the mirror to put the last strip in, he grabbed the cup on by the faucet and sat down on the toilet and looked at Lance, “I..it's just…um...”   
  
“Shiro, you don’t owe me an explanation.” Lance grabbed some of the night cleansers and pulled them closer to Shiro. “You’ve been through hell Shiro,” Lance continued. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to give up the jacket, it’s probably the first earth thing you touched in over a year,” Lance tilted up Shiro’s face with his index finger. “The jacket is old one, it's heavy and large on me,” he looked at Shiro. “You can have the jacket Shiro, I saw how you were holding into the sleeves back at Keith’s place, it’s a thing of comfort for you, something that is of home.” He grinned at him. “And if it helps you feel better then who am I to take that from you?”   
Shiro looked into Lance’s eyes, there was a genuine warmth there for him. Lance was merely looking at him with understanding, no pity in his eyes. “Thank you Lance...really..” He said to him softly.   
  
“No problem big guy, now let's begin Lancey Lance’s skin care routine numero uno,” Lance’s skin care routine was startling easy to remember. It was a mere seven steps that Shiro had no doubt was for people like him. He watched as Lance showed him each bottle and explained what they were used for. And applied it to his face.   
  
Shiro had closed his eyes half way through though, enjoying he soft touches and the feeling of the pampering, “Shiro you okay?” Lance asked softly, though his fingers didn’t stop gently applying the moisturizer.   
  
“It's nice…” Shiro mumbled to him softly. It has been a very long time since someone had touched him so softly, so gently. “Been a while…   
  
Lance hummed softly as he looked at the lax face of Shiro. “Well if you’d like Shiro, I can do this for you every night…” He offered. “Though only if you are up for it, I don’t want to seem pushy or anything.”   
  
“It’s the caretaker in you Lance...you’re a nurse, and I bet you’ve been dying to do this with someone.” Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Lance’s green masked face. He smiled faintly, “And I wouldn’t mind, and I think I’ll need it.”   
  
Shiro knew at this point he wasn’t really able to take care of himself properly, not like he should. He couldn’t really remember how to take care of himself, everything felt so foreign to him.   
  
“So you want a personal nurse?” Lance asked them, ‘Oh my god Hunk..’ He remembered the conversation at the training deck earlier. ‘He’s not my boyfriend’ He saw Shiro hesitate for a moment.   
  
“It might be wise for me to do so, considering everything...” Shiro opened his eyes fully to watch Lance’s expression.   
  
Lance was quiet for a minute, “Might as well put it to good use, didn’t spend four years of studying for nothing,” Lance told him as he stopped touching his face. “Though don’t expect me to know everything health related, I don’t have a lot of the material here, but!” He said perking up, “I am sure I can find a medical lab on this ship,” he thought for a moment. “Do aliens have medical wards in magical castles?”   
  
“I am sure they do Lance, we can check it out tomorrow with Coran or Princess Allura,” He watched as Lance made a face when he mention the princess. “What’s with that expression?” He had noticed how tense things were around him and the princess since they met.   
  
Lance shook his head, “It’s nothing big, I am just sensitive when it comes to my looks, and she happened to rub me the wrong way.” Lance informed him honestly. “She insulted me as soon as she saw him, called me hideous,” Lance told him and moved to the sink and washed his hands of the moisturizer.   
  
Shiro’s eyebrows shot up at this news, “Wait really?” He has seen that Allura had pinned down Lance in just seconds, but he had no verbal idea as to what happened when Lance caught Allura when she fell from her stasis pod.   
  
Lance nodded his head, “It was mostly my ears she was calling ugly, but it still kinda…” he made a vague motion with his body. “So yea, I was kinda raised to believe that my looks are important and it's...just a sensitive thing for me is all, so-   
  
“You’re feathers are a bit ruffled,” Shiro supplied in.   
  
Lance nodded his head, “Yeah something like that,” he looked over at Shiro. “Well you are all done,”   
  
Shiro nodded his head and stood up, he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair looked looked so soft. His skin was a little bit nicer, shiny and soft looking. “One day at a time,” Shiro said to himself.   
  
“One day at a time,” Lance supplied and moved out of the bathroom. “Hey I’m going to leave you my phone, I have some meme’s, comics, a few movies, and some books,” he called back from the bedroom.   
  
Shiro turned off the light in the laboratory following Lance. “There is no need,” he said to him as he looked down Lance’s back for a second. “...Do you have music on it though?”   
  
Lance nodded his head, “Yeah, let me go get my headphones for you, I even have some white noise on there, some ocean noises, storms, rain, things like that.” Lance tossed the phone on the bed. “Don’t worry about he charge, it’ll last me a couple of days even if the screen is on,” Shiro walked towards the bed and picked up the phone.   
  
“How?”   
  
“Hunk rigged it for me and put in a lithium battery, so it should last a while.” He told Shiro, walking towards the door. “I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Lance walked out leaving Shiro alone with his phone.   
  
He didn’t noticed the wide eyed look aimed at him as he walked out. ‘Does he not know just how long they last?’ He looked at the phone and thought about the battery. “I gotta have Hunk make me one of these,” he mused to himself as he opened the phone.   


* * *

  
  
Shiro sat indian style on his bed, he was engrossed in the meme’s on the screen. ‘Lance is a meme lord.’ He chuckled as he looked over some of the older Meme’s, some were newer ones. Though personally he liked the office cat’s the best.   
  
He looked up when he heard his door open and saw Lance standing there, “May I come in?” Lanced asked, “I have the headphones,” he lifted up the wireless green and blue set. “I had to hunt down Pidgeotto to get them, they are always stealing them.”   
  
“Yeah come on in, I was just looking at the office cat meme, it’s older but I still enjoy it…” Shiro said softly as he looked through the photos.  
  
Lance nodded his head smiling fondly at Shiro, “Alright well, I am going to bed I need my beauty sleep and so do you, so don’t stay up to late.” Lance warned him, “It’s not good for your health if you don’t get a good rest.”   
  
Shiro nodded his head, he set the phone down on his thigh, “Thank you for tonight Lance it...it was enjoyable.”  
  
“Well I am glad that I was able to make this space trip at least semi enjoyable,” he walked towards the door and smiled back at Shiro. “Good night Shiro, I am just down the hall if you need anything, remember I am a nurse,” he winked at him and walked out of the room.   
  
“Night Lance…” Shiro said once the door was closed. He looked at the cellphone and the headset. “I wonder if he as Lady gaga…”  
  
He grabbed the headphones and phone and lied on his side, pulling the blanket up and over him. He had the jacket tucked under his pillows, he pulled it out. Pulling it to his chest, as he looked through the music. He saw that Lance had them organized by artist. "He do..." He said, a smile on his face as he pressed on the play button.   
  
He buried his face into the jacket and closed his eyes, he allowed himself to relax and finally get some well deserved sleep. 


	6. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk needs some TLC
> 
> Pidge worries
> 
> Allura and Lance talk about soulmates

Hunk let out a very long and tired groan as he walked out of Yellow. “Thanks baby girl,” he said softly. He patted her jaw, “You were a great help today, you’ve earned it.” He cooed at her softly and leaned over and hugged her maw the best he could. “My giant space kitty,”    
  
They had finally formed Voltron and it had taken more out of him then he would like to admit. He hadn’t expected the emotional and mental connection to everyone. It was as if they had become one compete person. Though once everyone had pulled away, Hunk felt like he had been sucker punched.    
  
There had been a cascade of emotional whiplash.    
  
Hunk didn’t want to go and socialize right now, all he wanted to do was bury himself in his room and just have a moment to himself and think about everything that has happened lately.   
  
Hunk stepped back from Yellow, he looked up at her with tired eyes. “I think I should get some rest as well...the whole forming Voltron thing took a lot out of me.” He watched as Yellow closed her maw, she had yet to move from her crouched position. He rested his head against her lower jaw.    
  
He closed his eyes, taking in the solid comfort that his Lion was offering him. He felt a warmth bloom through him, a purr. He latched onto the feeling and buried himself into its warmth. It was soothing and comforting to him.  _   
_ _   
_ _ Everything will be okay. _ _   
_ _ No alone.  _ _   
_ _ Never alone.  
_ __   
Hunk opened his eyes, he smiled warmly at his Lion. “Thank you girl, I needed that.” He hummed softly and pet her for a moment. He stepped back, the warmth had not faded. ‘It's like a mini sun,’ He put his hand to his chest. He could feel the spread of warmth and safely coat him, seeping into the cracks and soothing his insecurities and his aches.    
  
“See you soon girl.” He gave her one last pet before walking out of the hanger. He saw Lance walking towards the door with a large grin on his face.    
  
“Hey babe,” Lance lifted up a hand in greeting. “I was just coming to check up on ya…” Lance told them as they stopped in front of the hanger doors.    
  
Hunk smiled at Lance, “I’m good, I was just talking with Yellow for a moment is all...thanking her and whatnot...is that weird?” He asked softly. “Do you talk to your lion, like actually talk to her, not just those feelings?” Hunk clasped his hands in front of himself.    
  
“All the time,” Lance told him softly. “Azul enjoys it when I talk to her, I think she enjoys the attention,”    
  
Hunk nodded his head and looked back at the doors, “Good good,” he nodded his head. “Well we should go meet up with the others I guess, though I much rather be back in my room.”    
  
Lance looked at him for a moment, he could see that Hunk was tired, not just physically, emotionally, and mentally. “Go get some rest, I’ll let the others know you aren’t feeling well.” Lance reached up and held his friends shoulder. “I’ll bring you some food goo and something to drink later, I swear I saw Coran making tea this morning for Allura.” Lance rambled a little bit.    
  
The tension of Hunk’s shoulders faded completely he looked down at Lance with a soft smile. “Thanks Lance,”    
  
Lance nodded his head and simply patted his shoulders, “Now off with you,” The cuban dropped his arm from Hunk’s shoulder and went down the hall. “Get some rest, I better see you in your room within the hour, nurse orders!” Lance called back.    
  
Hunk stood in front of the hanger doors watching as Lance walked out of sight, “Thank you Lance,” he mumbled softly and headed to his room for some much needed TLC.    
  


* * *

  
Lance walked into the control room, he saw the others already at their stations. He pulled off his helmet and set it down on his chair. He walked towards Shiro who was standing by Allura. They were looking over a star map or something, he didn’t know.    
  
Walking towards them, he nodded in greeting when he caught Allura’s hardened gaze, he looked at Shiro who merely smiled. But soon looked concern, “Where is Hunk, is he okay?”    
  
Lance shook his head a little, “It’s nothing serious, he isn’t feeling well at all, so I sent him to bed.” He told them. “I’ll inform him of what he misses later,”    
  
“Will he be alright?”    
  
Lance turned to see Keith walking towards them, “Hunk that is, will he be okay?” Keith repeated as he looked at Lance.    
  
“He just needs some rest, he’s been through alot these last couple of days,” Lance informed them, “We all have, but for Hunk it’s taking its toll on him,” Lance watched Keith carefully, he saw that the other had tensed a little bit. ‘Oh my,’ he thought to himself. ‘Is this the beginning of love I see?’    
  
Lance smiled faintly, “I’ll be bringing him some food later, want to go with me?” He offered the Red Paladin.    
  
Keith blinked and stepped back a little. “I...sure?” He mumbled softy.    
  
“Well now that everything is settled,” Allura’s voice rang out. “Let's get back t-” The alarms blared. A screen appeared and it was just right outside the castle doors. It was a rather small alien running from bush to bush. A sword strapped to it’s back.    
  
“Who is that?”    
  


* * *

  
Lance walked down the hall, he had Keith walking beside them holding the bowl of food goo while Lance held the tea. “So how long have you known one another?” Keith asked them as they walked down the hall.    
  
Lance looked at Keith, he narrowed his eyes a little bit in thought. “Hunk and I have known one another since we were little, like babies…” Lance informed him. “Though I have to ask, why are you so concerned about someone you rarely know?” There was no bite to his words.    
He saw Keith tense his jaw, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it,” Lance stopped just down the hall from Hunk’s room. “I’m merely asking out of concerned and the safety of my best friend,”    
  
Keith looked at Lance, there was a little amount of trust between the two. But Lance was in no hurry to rush the other. “It’s...it's because he is easy to be around…” Keith told him finally. “It’s...nice not to have someon-”    
  
“Have expectations of you and merely enjoys your company?”    
  
Keith nodded his head, “It’s nice…” He looked at the floor then back at Lance. “Don’t tell him…”    
  
Lance nodded his head, “I won’t, but you will.” He said to the other and handed him the tea. “You should go and talk to him and let him know, it will most likely make him feel better that someone as  _ cool _ as you think so nicely of him.”    
  
The Red Paladin held the tea in his hands and the bowl. He looked at Lance like he had lost his mind, “Are you serious?” He choked out, “I can’t do that!” He snapped at Lance and glared at the floor.    
  
“Yes you can,” Lance said softly, not at all off put by the others tone. He saw the tips of Keiths ears turn a bright red. He smiled to himself. “Listen Keith, Hunk has a lot of insecurities and it’s obvious that you are a very talented person, someone who is really good at fighting and what not,” Lance went to put his hands in his jacket pocket.    
  
‘Oh wait, Shiro has it.’ He shoved his hands into his back pockets. “So hearing it from someone like you is gonna make a bigger impact than from someone like me, since I tell him all the time.” He shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Keith groaned at the idea have having to share his feelings, he walked away from the older paladin and went down the hall to Hunk’s room. He looked at Lance who was giving him a thumbs up and a stupidly large smile. ‘If I didn’t have my hands full I’d flip him off.’ Keith shrugged his shoulders, rolling them a little bit to ease the tension from his body. ‘Why am I so nervous?’    
  
He kicked the door a little bit, since his hands were full. “Hey Hunk it’s Keith, I have some food and some tea,” he couldn’t believe he had become a delivery boy. ‘At least it’s not pizza like Iverson suggested.’ He watched as the door opened and there stood Hunk.    
  
The dark skinned man had his bandana out of his hair, he was wearing dr. pepper pajama pants and a large sweater. He looked so casual. ‘He looks adorable.’ He held out the food for him. “Here...Lance said you weren’t feeling well…” He looked down the hall and saw that Lance had left him all alone. ‘The fucker.’    
  
“Thanks man,” Hunk said as he took the bowl and cup from him. “Want to come in, fill me in on what I missed?” There was a soft but very tired smile on his lips.    
  
Keith nodded his head, “Yeah, I can do that.” He moved inside Hunk’s room when the other had stepped aside. The room was clean and organized, he saw that there were some tools and parts on the desk. But he saw the labels right under it. There was a chalk outline, “Dude you organize like that guy from Big Hero 6,”    
  
Hunk sat down on his bed and set his cup down on the floor to not spill it, he took the spork in his hand. “Yeah, that’s where I got it from actually.” Hunk told them as he took a bite of his food. “Baymax is my favorite off there.”    
  
Keith nodded his head and grabbed the chair and sat down in it, he rested his chin on the back of the swivel chair and bounced a little bit. “Shiro loves it too, I think he likes the older brother or something, but anyways I should tell you what happened, you are probably concerned about the alarms earlier.”    
  


* * *

  
Lance walked up the stairs and down the long and empty corridor. He was going to find that medical bay, he could set up a section for himself there. After all they were at war with a power hungry Galra, so they were bound to get hurt a lot. ‘Specially Shiro, the man is a danger magnet.’ He mused to himself as he found himself at the training hall, he saw the signs on the walls.    
  
‘I should learn some Altean, I doubt we will be going home for a  _ very _ long time.’ He mused as he looked inside the training room. He saw Shiro and Pidge standing in the middle, Shiro was training with Pidge. He smiled warmly at the scene. Shiro’s kind and patient voice coaxed Pidge.    
  
He turned around and walked back out as to not disturb them while they practiced. He looked up at the signs once more. Looking at the one too his left he nodded his head. “This could be it…” He walked inside.    
  
He had found the medical bay at last. Lance saw beds against the left side of the room, tucked and made neatly with white covers. The room was very large and smelled very clean like antiseptic. Along the wall, he saw hundreds of drawers, each one had a label on the front. He saw the healing pods, though they were weren’t active or on.    
  
He saw the computer off to the side and moved towards it, he grabbed the chair and settled down and turned on the screen. He couldn’t read the language to save his life. He sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair. “This isn’t going to be fun at all,” Lance groaned as he scratched his scalp with both of his hands.    
  
Messing up his hair he started on the files and looked through them, checking out some previous files. “Wait a minute,” he said softly to himself. He looked around the screen, and found something that looked a little familiar. “I could just have the AI just read it to me,” He grinned to himself as he tapped on the button.    
  
Once he did he clicked on the file, the robotic voice filled the room. “Score one for Lancey-Lance,” He whispered to himself happily. He was finally going to be able to contribute to the team.   
  


* * *

  
Shiro walked out of the training room with Pidge, he patted their back. “Go shower and rest up, you did good today.” He praised the smaller. “We can continue tomorrow, though I have no doubt you’ll pick it up quickly.”    
  
Pidge smirked weakly, “Thanks Shiro.” They jerked a little at the pat, they hadn’t been expecting it. “A bath sounds awesome right now,” They smiled a the praise they were given.    
  
Turning on their heel they marched down the hall and towards their room, though on the way to their room, they stopped by Hunks room and knocked on the door. They watched as it opened up, revealing Keith.    
  
Pushing them aside they saw Hunk on the bed sitting contently with a hot cup of tea in his hands. “You alright?” Pidge asked softly, they could see that they were tired. She could feel it bleed into her. For some odd reason Pidge has always been in tune with the boy’s emotions.    
  
“Just tired is all, Voltron and everything…” Hunk lifted the cup to his mouth and slipped on it tentatively. “Lance ordered me to bed,”    
  
“Did he use his nurse voice on you?”    
  
Keith sat back down at the desk, and looked at Pidge and Hunk. He had merely been talking to Hunk about his home, his mom’s. The restaurant they owned and what his favorite meal was on the menu. And how some of the customers didn’t know what food actually was because they were uncultured. Keith had seen a passion in Hunk when it came to cooking.    
  
“No, I was too tired to fight with him on it.” Hunk informed, “Not all of us are stubborn like you Pidgy,”    
  
The Green Paladin stuck her tongue out at him, a smile stretching on their lips. “Yeah whatever,” the huffed. “Well, I just came to see how you were doing, seeing how you are doing fine I’mma go shower.”    
  
“Yeah you stink,” Hunk teased as he plugged his nose. “I can feel my nose hairs falling out because of the Gremlin stench.”    
  
“Oh fuck you,” Pidge laughed and walked out of the bedroom.    
  
Hunk dropped his hand into his lap.    
  


* * *

  
It was late in the kingdom, though the world seemed to be so alive. Down in the main entrance was a celebration of an alliance with the planet Arus. Lance stood up at the top of the stairs and leaned against the railing, he saw Shiro leaning against the wall talking with Coran.    
  
Hunk and Keith were cracking jokes, he figured this since Hunk was making Keith laugh wholeheartedly.  He saw Pidge walking around the room with a bag in in their hands as they were stealing the food. ‘Snacks for later I guess.’    
  
“Enjoying yourself Blue Paladin?”    
  
Lance looked back and saw Allura standing behind him, she had the four mice on her shoulders. He nodded his head at her, “I am, what about yourself?” He asked softly as he moved a little to the side for her to join him.    
  
Allura took her pace next to him and leaned against the railing as well, the mice sliding off her shoulder and sat down on the railings as well. “I am having a good time, the mice have told me some interesting things about you paladins.” She spoke softly as she looked down at the festives below.    
  
Lance looked at the elegant woman, ‘She kinda reminds me of the lady from the last unicorn...I should totally ask Pidge if they have it on their laptop,’ He thought briefly. “Oh and what would that be?” He asked, he saw that glint in her eyes. His smile turned into a smirk matching her own.    
  
Something eased between them, “That Pidge is a girl,” Allura spoke.    
  
Lance blinked a few times. “What?” He looked at her with wide eyes, he looked at Pidge. “Oh my crow,” he laughed a little bit. “I can totally see it now!” He cackled, then realized something, ‘We don’t have tampons.’ He thought to himself. ‘I should have grabbed some Kotex!’    
  
Allura laughed along with him, she looked at Lance, “I was surprised as well, I thought they were just very young.”    
  
Lance nodded his head in agreement, “I did as well, though I merely though they were just androgynes,” he mused.    
  
“Though there was something else I learned, is that your race has soulmates.” She said softly though there was a respect there, her voice portrayed that it was a mutual thing. He looked at her carefully and nodded his head.    
  
Lance wasn’t one to shy away from some things, and it seems that Allura was simply trying to find a common ground. He smiled warmly at her attempt. “Yes, it is true.” He looked back at the crowd, he saw Shiro walking with Pidge going outside. He turned back to her.    
  
“How we find them is based off a physical characterist, such as scars...most people get tattoos to be able to find their soulmate,” he informed her softly. “My soulmate,” his eyes finding Shiro in the crowd. “is Shiro.” He turned his gaze back to her.   
  
Allura listened to him carefully, though the confusion was clear on her face. “If that's true than,” She looked at his face. “wouldn’t you have the scar across your nose?” She said moving her finger along her own nose.   
  
Lance nodded his head, “I do have the scar, I just have it covered with makeup.” He told her softly. “I have every single scar that Shiro has, I have felt his pain when he received each and every one,” His fingers brushing against the bridge of his nose. “My arm and my nose were the worst, I had to be put under for a weak because of the pain in my arm.” He said to her looking at his right arm. “I don’t have feeling in it whatsoever, all the way up to my bicep.” He could move it, but he had no sense of feeling. “I can use it just fine,”   
  
Allura looked at him, “Why do you hide your makings then?”    
  
Lance looked at her carefully, he smiled sadly, “Because I’m scared, I have used creams and lotions to try and erase the scars, I hate them.” He tapped his fingers against the railing.   
  
“Do you?”  
  
“More than anything, but it’s not because their ugly or anything,” he spoke quickly “but because of the way I was raised actually, my father brought me up on the belief that my body doesn’t just affect me, that I can affect everyone around me...mainy my soulmate.” He smiled when he saw Shiro picking up Pidge and carrying her on his shoulders and running around the room as they were happily chased by the natives.    
  
“He wanted me to be careful with my body, seeing how Shiro from the moment he could walk was always getting hurt, so I had to be the one to be careful, to avoid hurting my soulmate, since we share an uncommon bond, were we share the pain.” He grimaced a little bit. “But…”    
  
Allura put a hand on his back, seeing how upset he looked, his eyes were a bit dimmer than normal. “But?” She prompted him.    
  
“It got to  _ much _ for me one day,” he said softly as he looked at his hand. “The expectations of my father, too look beautiful, to be perfect all the time, to avoid everything that could harm me, I isolated myself from everyone but Hunk.” He looked at the big guy who had treats on his eyes, making the group around him laugh. He smiled, “Though Hunk he helped a lot back in the Garrison, he had me go get laser treatment for the scar on my nose, to make it smooth and even, in his words ‘Make it my own’,” He chucked at that. “I am still working on it,”   
  
“So why not tell Shiro?”   
  
Lance bit down on his lip, “Because I don’t want to put that on him, he is in no position, I can only imagine how much guilt he would feel, and the pressure of it all, I want to tell him...I do, I’ve waited my whole life to meet him.” Lance said warmly, he remembered the days where he would daydream all the time, imagining his soulmate. “I want nothing more than to tell him, but I can’t yet, I’m...I’m not ready too, I don’t think he is either.” He stood up straight. “There is a lot of hurt that he carries, a lot of pain, he needs time to heal first.”     
  
“Is that why you became a healer?”    
  
Nodding his head, he smiled at her question. “Yes actually, I figured if my soulmate was always getting hurt I could at least help, you know nurse him back to health or something?” He shrugged his shoulders. Feeling a blush come to his face as he imagined nursing Shiro.    
  
“So you want to tell him about the bond, but it’s too soon,” She said softly, as if she was trying to make the connection. “He has been through much in the past year, you don’t wish to add more stress to it, is that a correct assumption?”    
  
“More or less, but it’s mainly me just being a coward...I am not ready to face it yet,” He told her softly. “Please keep this between us?” He looked at her with pleading blue eyes.    
  
Allura nodded her head, “Of course, but if what you said is true about the sharing pain, then he will find out eventually,”    
  
“I know…” He smiled softly. “Hopefully when that time comes, we have already talked about it.” He pushed from the railing. “I’m going to go for a bit, I need to um, freshen up.”    
  
Allura nodded her head, “I’ll send Coran for you in a little bit,”    
  
“Thank you Princess,”    
  
“Of course Lance.”    
  
Turning away he walked up the stairs, he was going to the observatory. He missed home, talking about his father and the Garrison. The memories just swarmed him like bees to honey.   
  
Sitting down he looked up at the stars from the windows, his eyes watering a little bit as he rested his arms in his lap. “I miss home,”    
  
“As do I,” Lance’s head snapped to the side, his eyes wide. He calmed down once he saw Coran. “Did I frighten you?”    
  
“A little bit, just wasn’t expecting anyone to come up so soon, am I needed?” He asked as he stood up.    
  
Coran shook his head, “No, I saw you leave and wanted to make sure you were alright,” He said simply.    
  
“It’s nothing, just feeling homesick,” He told him softly. “I miss Earth, the green grass, the hot sand, the blue skies, and the ocean...I can’t see it...none of it.” He told him sadly, his heart clenching as his family popped into his head. “I miss home,”


	7. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro doesn't have a great feeling about any of this, the unease as him on edge. He tried to play nice and get on the natives level.
> 
> Coran and Lance have a heart to heart. Lance feels a little bit at home afterwards. 
> 
> ooooh boy sorry Lance
> 
> (SEMI_GRAPHIC USAGE OF WORDS INVOLVING A WOUND YOU ARE WARNED!)

"Not feeling well? Try some Nunvill. Settles the stomach and brightens your smile." Shiro looked up and saw Coran offering him a cup. Shiro had his arms crossed over his chest, he was watching everyone from the entrance.    
  
"I'm not sure we should be letting everyone wander in and out of the Castle like this. It doesn't seem safe." Shiro stated camly, he wasn’t convinced that this whole party thing was a good idea. He wasn’t sure they should even be holding a party in the first pace. Seeing how they could barely form Voltron.    
  
"Oh, these Arusians won't hurt anything-" Coran watches as the Arusians play with a hover plate. Dangling in the air, as he floated passed them. “...much.” Coran cringes a bit when the Arusian’s crashed.    
  
“Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a Castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long." Coran stated, he looked back at Shiro who still didn’t look convinced or the least bit pleased. He offered the drink to Shiro once more.    
  
Shiro sighed, he took the cup and down it. He made a face and placed the now empty cup on the hover plate. "But who knows when Zarkon will attack again?” Shiro told the orange haired Altean, earlier he had been a bit playful, wanting to make an attempt. But the unease but a stop to that quickly. “I'm going to do a perimeter check, just in case." Shiro walked out of the castle, he firmly put his helmet over his head, dimming the visor as the sun slowly set. ‘I don’t have a good feeling about this at all.’ He narrowed his eyes and took a slow look around as he walked.    
  


* * *

  
Sendak starred at the setting sun, his plan was taking formation. His eyes were trained on the castle. Next to him was his second in command Haxus, turning his head he looks at his companion.    
  
“Commander Sendak, the Sentries are in position around the Arusian village." Haxus spoke in a pleased whisper.   
"Luck is on our side. Look, the Castle defenses are down. The door is wide open. With all these Arusians coming in and out, it should be nothing for you to infiltrate." Sendak couldn’t believe how foolish these Paladin’s were. It was like taking candy from a cub.     
  
Haxus takes notice of the two paladin’s that walk out the front door, the Black and Green. He narrowed his eyes, not to far behind the smaller paladin was a drone, he smirked to himself. "I may not have to.” he started, “Look, the small one has a Galra drone they've repurposed. If I can just get close enough to clone its signature code, I can send our bomb drone in undetected."   
  
"I knew you would not disappoint me, Haxus."   
  
Haxus looked pleased with the praise, he bowed his head in respect to his Commander.    
  


* * *

  
Pidge felt remorse, she couldn’t believe she had said that to Allura. ‘What the hell is wrong with you Pidge  _ ‘Yeah, but I’m getting my father back’ _ who the hell says that to someone?’ She scolded herself harshly. She rubbed her face, looking up she saw Shiro walking by. She could see how tense he was, his shoulders were hunched. ‘What happened to him?’    
  
Earlier she had been on his shoulders being changed by natives, now he looked ready to pounce on anything that moved. ‘He kinda reminds me of a caged lion,’ she shook her head. That was another dangerous path.    
  
“Hey Shiro, I need to talk to you.” She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, she felt her stomach drop.   
  


* * *

  
Haxus hid behind some rocks, kneeling to the floor. He quickly and effortlessly got the drones signature, quickly he activated the bomb sequences. ‘Now, let's aim for that crystal,’ he smirked to himself.    
  
**Bomb activated** .   
  


* * *

  
“How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?” Lance watched as the other man walks around and stands a few feet in front of him. He stands in front of a machine, and brings it to life.    


"Let's take a look." Coran smoothly brings up a holographic map of the universe to show the Paladin of blue. He lifts up his arms and pulls the map around him, going farther and farther away from Arus."Earth is over here. And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer..." He pretty much sang as he didn’t stop. 

Lance’s heart beats painfully in his chest, the ache unfolding and falling like petals. Each pull of a petal was a wave of pain for him. "You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?" Lance felt his voice crack a little bit.    


"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?" Coran turns around and looks at the young man. He watches as the boy gets up from his spot and moves right next to Coran as he stares up at the never ending view of stars and planets.    
  
Coran pauses his motions, he saw that familiar pain in Lance’s eyes.   
  
"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I c—-I-I... I can't see any of it." He could feel the tears burn at his eyes, ready to fall at a moments notices. He didn’t think that he could miss home so much. His planet...his family.    


Coran stood there for a moment, both grieving for their home. "You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea." His voice soft, he closed his eyes for a moment, he wanted to remember the planet so full of life. He opened his eyes when he heard Lance speaking again.    


"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home."   


"If I could go home, I would." Coran agreed with Lances sentiments, the ache never really leaves Coran, it felt like a heavyweight in his chest. His heart always breaking at what once was and how it will never be again. He and Allura were the last of their kind.     


"I miss rain, and splashing in puddles." Lance tried to smile, he crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel the pounding of his heart, he wonder just what weight of pain it could take.    
  
"Rain?"    
  
"Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky?"    


"Oh, we had that on Altea. Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head." Coran smiled brightly as he remembered his family watching the rocks fall from the ground, place bets to see who would find the biggest of rocks.    


"Sounds fun." Lance turned to see Coran’s smile. It was reminstant and bittersweet, he could see the way the man’s eyes sparkled with a warmth he had seen only on his father before. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners. His lips just tilted upward, there was that far away look. "Yeah." The fondness in Corans voice quelled the ache in Lance’s heart.    
  
“Wanna head back to the party, I am sure you have some amazing stories to share.” Lance uncrossed his arms from his chest, turning to the other.    
  
Coran smiled brightly and nodded his head. “I’ll tell you about the time King Alfor an I had met, it was quiet a tale I tell you!” He said as he pointed, one hand behind his back. He had his chest puffed out proudly. He walked towards the door, “Dare I say it was the best time of my life, besides meeting my wife of course, oh you would have-”    
  
Lance smiled and followed after Coran, he saw Rover come in when the doors opened. “Hey Rover,” he greeted as he watched it fly pass. He paused, “Hey...wait where’s Pidge?” He turns around, he gasp.    
  
Turning he sees Coran. “Coran look out!” He shouts, not seconds before he jump on top of the Altean shielding him from the blast. The explosion sent the two flying, Lance taking the majority of the blast.    
  


* * *

  
Shiro gasped as he fell to his knees, he felt so sick. He doubled over clenching his side, his back. Oh god his back, he choked on the pain. His skin felt like it was melting, tears fell from his eyes as he clawed at his sides. His helmet was pressed firmly into the ground as he tried to hold himself still, to will the pain away.    
  
He didn’t register the others around them as they yelled his name. The pain was all to real, he felt like throwing up, his mouth was watering and he could feel the bile rise to his throat. Choking it down, he felt himself being pulled up to his feet. His vision swam, his vision going in an out. He pushed the person away from him and quickly moved to he bushes and emptied his stomach. Gagging a few times, he felt someone rub his back.    
  
Turning his head he saw it was Hunk, he was holding a cup for him. “It’s water,” The tone in his voice was panicked. “Rinse and spit,” he told him softly. Hunk was calm and seemly relaxed, despite the chaos that was happening around him. “Quickly we’ve been attacked.”    
  
Shiro took the water and rinsed his mouth and tossed the cup to the side as he bolted into the falling behind with Hunk. He could still feel the pain throughout his body, he didn’t see anyone get hit no one was acting like he got it. ‘My soulmate is hurt!’ He ran into the room and saw Coran and Lance on the floor.    
  
Keith was helping Coran off the floor. “What happened?” Allura spoke, the crystal was destroyed. Bits and pieces of it were everywhere, the chards lackluster. The normal gleam fading quickly.    
  
“Lance!” Coran called out, seeing the Blue Paladin face down on the floor, his back wide open to the world, his armor was fried and burned at the edges, the black under armor was smoking and smelled like burning tar. The flesh of his back was a vomit worthy site, a blistering third degree burn. Flesh had melted away showing the raw muscle underneath.  
  
"We need to get him to a doctor!" Keith voice was panicked as he stared at the awful wound. It made him shiver just by looking at it.   
  
"Lance is the doctor!" Pidge snapped at Keith and his stupid mouth.   
  
Shiro stared at Lance he moved forward carefully picking up the latino, not to agitate his wound. It didn’t take him long to noticed that blood was dripping from the others head and dripping down his face, into his eyes. The corner of his lip was a bit of blood that dripped onto the floor. There was bruising forming on his temple, and the left side of his face. “We need to get him to a healing pod!”    
  
“We can’t without the crystal the castle has no power.” Allura’s voice shook as she looked at Lance, she had just been talking to him just minutes ago. The man that had been full of spunk was now dead limp in Shiro’s arms. She could smell the cook flesh and she forced the urge to gag to leave her. Taking in air forcefully through her nose, she steeled herself. She moved forward, to inspect Lance’s wounds, she could only imagine the pai-her Her eyes went wide  _ ‘we share an uncommon bond, were we share the pain.’  _ _   
_ __   
She looks up to meet Shiro’s gaze. “Shiro…” She had just taken in how pale he looked, the sweat on his brow, and the pain in his silver eyes that he was trying to subtle blink away. But the tightness in his frame and face told a completely different story.    
  
“Lance-he is my soulmate.” Shiro told them, “I can feel it on my back…” His voice was shaking, “it hurts.” He looked down at Lance. ‘I have to keep him alive at all cost,’ His thoughts shook him to the core. He straightened his back, his brows knitting together in frustration and anger.Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before he opened them. He looked at the others, his gaze steely and firm.    
  
“We are going to need to find another crystal, and get this castle back on line.” He said to them firmly. They didn’t have much time before the Galra showed up, so they needed to act fast.    
  
Allura nodded her head, “Coran find the nearest Balmara planet, take Hunk with you.” Allura told them, “Keith and I will head to the village and protect the villagers,” She turned to Shiro and opened her mouth.    
  
"I'll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle.” He said evenly as he looked at Lance.     
  
Her lips tilted downward, “Good luck.” With that she left with Keith. Following Coran and Hunk quickly out the doors.   
  


* * *

  
Walking out of the castle Shiro held into the man. He had the other over his shoulder, carefully clinging to him as he walked carefully, trying to hold steady from the wave of pain in his back, to the unbalanced weight that was over his shoulder. Walking down the entrance path, he quickly took notice of the Galra.    
  
“The Galra have made their appearance, it’s Sendak and his men.” He spoke into his helm, he walked to the side and carefully lied Lance on his side, he cradled his head carefully. “Don’t worry buddy, help is on the way,” he whispered kindly to Lance. He could see the smudges of make-up and the scar that was underneath.    
  
Turning Shiro looked at the Galra, his eyes narrowed. A snarl on his lips as he moved to guard the entrance and Lance. “Sendak!”    
  
The Commander looks at Shiro, a cold and bored expression flickering across his face. “Stand aside.” His voice deep and authoritative. He could feel the tension was deep and murderous, he narrowed his eyes watching the human carefully.    
  
“No! You’re not getting in.” His voice thunderous, he activates the prosthetic arm preparing for a fight of his life. His body low to the ground, his knees bent and wide, poised like a snake and ready to bite. 

"Yes, I am."   


Both Galra and man shorten the distance between one another, both blocking the punches, knuckle to knuckle. The leaves around them scatter from the power wave that emanated from the charged attacks. 

Sendak’s face tilted down to sneer at Shiro, his golden eye filling with discontempt. "I see you spent some time with the Druids.” He eyed the arm and then his own. “They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model." He said cockily as he launches his gauntlet into Shiro, sending the Black Paladin flying. Back into the Castle of Lion.    
  
Shiro quickly got to his feet, he ducked down low to the ground, his glowing hand at the Commanders throat. Shiro’s eyes narrowed, he could feel the heat from Sendak arm at his neck as well.    


"Let him go or your friend won't make it!" In the arms of Haxus was Lance, a gun to his head. His eyes widen, “No Lance!” He felt pain shatter his skull and he fell to the ground, his vision faded into nothingness.    


"Voltron is ours." Sendak smirked ruthlessly down at the Paladin, he picked him up by the collar of his armor and dragged him into the Castle. “Haxus let's get that Crystal programed into the system and contact Lord Zarkon.” The Galra heading to the bridge to make a most joyous cal of victory.    
  
Pidge watches from their hiding place, their heart seizing in their throat, anger coursing through her like hot lava. She watches as Shiro and Lance are pulled back into the Castle. 

"Oh, no." She whispers to herself, as she walks backwards, going further into the castle. She had to get to Shiro and Lance before it was to late.


	8. Can you hear the thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak why, why are you like this? 
> 
> Keith and Allura help pidge navigate through the castle. 
> 
> Shiro just need a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I am doing this at work right now lol. 
> 
> Also none of this is beta'd

Shiro grunted as he was tossed against the wall uncaringly, the pain in his back worsened by the second. When Lance was dropped to the floor, he bit in inside of his cheek. White hot pain coursed through his body, he bit back a groan.  
  
He tasted copper in his mouth, blood sliding down the corner of his mouth. Not doubt staining his teeth. “Raise the fields, make sure no one gets in or out.” Sendak ordered as he looked down at the Black Paladin with a dark smirk on his face. “Haggar will be most pleased to have her Champion back, the arena hasn’t been the same without _you_.” He chuckled darkly, watching those silver eyes burn with hatred, an undying rage. Like hellfire, it called to Sendak, he enjoyed watching those eyes. The thirst for blood was a sight to see, these creatures were dangerous.  
  
Shirogane Takashi was the most dangerous out of all of them.  
  
Shiro bared his teeth at the Galra, choosing to remain silent. ‘They are coming,’ he reassured himself. ‘We will get out of this alive, I promise you Lance.’ Shiro stayed on his knees, the cuff’s behind him making it all too difficult to move and adjust Lance to his side.  
  
Sendak looked away and walked towards the main control panel. “Power up the Castle.”  
  
As he uttered those words, the Castle comes to life, a deep purple replacing the once pure blue. He pulled up a screen and looked at the lion hangers. All five Lions sitting so pretty for him, he chuckled to himself, this was too easy.r up the Castle."  
  
“All Lions are in their rightful hangers, rise the particle barrier, and begin launch sequence.” He pulled up another screen seeing both the Princess and the Red Paladin just outside, preventing them from entering.  
  
Flickering it away, he works on contacting Zarkon and informing him of the Victory.  
  
“I will not fail my mission.” He told himself firmly.  


* * *

  
"We're too late...shit!" Keith cursed as he slammed his fist against the barrier. “Son of a bitch!” Keith snarled, Shiro and Lance were still in there. He could feel the panic rising in his chest, his heart was beating out of control, and the sweat was ice cold down his back. "How could we let this happen!"   
  
They had come as soon as they realized it was a distraction, they had been so damn foolish. “We have to get in there!” He slammed his fist into the barrier. His dark eyes narrowed with a dark emotion, he snarled and ripped himself away from the barrier. ‘I just got Shiro back I will not lose him again!’  


Allura voice broke though his thoughts, his skin crawled at her words making his hair stand up on end."They have control of the Castle, they're taking Voltron!"  
  
“Fucking bullshit!” Keith threw his hands up in the air.

* * *

  
Shiro had moved himself in front of Lance, hiding him the best he could. He grit his teeth painfully hard, grinding them down at the order Sendak gave. How he hated this Galra with every fiber of his being, he wanted nothing more then to remove his head from his shoulders and watch him bleed out.   
  
Sendak stood straight and proud, his hands clasped behind his back. “Make contact with Emperor Zarkon,” he commanded, he watched as Zarkon’s face filled the screen. Shiro stilled as he watched the Emperor on the screen, he moved closer to Lance wanting to hide him as much as possible.   
  
"Sendak." Zarkon spoke, his voice sending chills down Shiro's spine.   
  
"My mission is complete I've captured the Altean castle, along with all of the Voltron Lions. I am currently preparing for launch and will be delivering them all to you shortly." The video feed of the lions was brought up showing his Emperor the truth to his words. Sendak didn't display any pride or joy, he was merely making a statement. As if he was talking about bills. It irked Shiro to no end.   
  
Zarkons looks at the screen, his eyes flickering to the lions that were secure in their hangers. "This news is most pleasing, you have done your duty. Vrepit Sa!"  
  
"Vrepit Sa!" Sendak replied simply.  
  
'Fuck you.' Shiro thought bitterly as he watched the both of them through narrowed eyes.   
  
The transmission ends.

"Haxus, ready the Castle for takeoff."

"Yes, Commander."  


* * *

  
Back outside Keith had summoned his bayward and decided it would be a great idea to attack the barrier. He growled anger and fear fueling each swing. "Can we break through the barrier?"  
  
Allura stood off to the side, staring up at the castle."No, Sendak has taken the Castle has a Crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship, we have to stop them somehow." She put her fisted hand to her chin as he stared at the ground, tying to come up with a plan that would get them passed the barrier and inside the ship.   
  
Keith raised his brow, "How are we going to do that, we can’t break the barrier!"

_"Keith, can you hear me?"_ His com blared to life with Pidge’s voice. His shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, at least someone was alright.  
  
"Pidge! Where are you?" Keith looked at Allura, who had moved closer to him once she had heard him say Pidge’s name. She had put her fingers to her own ear, her eyes narrowed as she listened in on the conversation.  
  
Pidge was currently looking around from inside the vents. "I'm inside the Castle,” they spoke watching the senteries march down the corridor. “Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch." Pidge paused for a second, their voice small. "He's got Lance and Shiro."  
  
Allura frowned at this, both of her paladins were taken. "Pidge, listen.” Allura spoke up. “If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it."  
  
_“What do I have to do?"_  
  
"You have to get down to the main engine control panel and disconnect the primary turbine from the Central Energy Chamber, if you can do that, Sendak will have to reset the whole system.” She looked at Keith who was looking intensely at the blue particle barrier. “That might give us enough time to find a way to stop them." Allura informed the Green Paladin. “I’ll be guiding you through it, so just do as I say and it should work.”  
  
Pidge backs up from the vent gate and  pulls up a map of the Castleship from the Paladin armor and heads off to do as instructed, she needed to get to the chamber and get there fast.  
  
“Lance, Shiro don’t worry I’m coming.”  


* * *

  


**-With Coran and Hunk-**   


Coran and Hunk arrive quickly to the animal.

"So is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?" Hunk looked down from the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the planet.  
  
Coran shook his head, "It's not a planet my dear boy, Balmera are ancient animals.” He informed delightfully,“Petrified, but still alive, their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. You're in for quite a treat."  
  
Coran brings up a screen, showing Hunk the majestic animal. Though his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the image.  
  
"Oh, no... This is horrifying, the Galra have turned this into a mining colony!” Coran could taste the anger in his tone. “Oh, they're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!" He could feel his heart breaking, the poor creature didn’t deserve this.  
  
"Uh-oh. We've been spotted."

A patrolling Galra fighter jet detects them and tails them. Flying just above them and to the back. "Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination."

"Oh, no. What do we do?" Hunk chews on his lip nervously he pulled his hands up close to his face as he watches Coran reach for the panel.  
  
"Just stay calm." The elder spoke calmly as he radios the fighter jet.

"We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around, if that's okay." Coran told them as honestly as he could.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded."

Coran grimaced and clenched his teeth. "Okay. Uh, thank you. See you down below."  
  
Ending the transmission, Coran takes a moment to breathe. Then instantly takes off in reverse, pulling some crazy piloting to escape that makes Hunk scream. The fighter jet fires lasers, taking off after them.

Coran ignored Hunk’s screams as he evaded the lasers, "Not done yet. Hang on!"

The older Altean sends the flight pod diving into a mining hole at full speed. Hunk who is clinging to the ship walls continues to scream.

"Coran! Coran!" Hunk screams as the hole continues, he then finally calms down as if nothing has happened.

Pursing his lips a little bit Hunk looked around "...How deep is this thing?"  
  
A Galra structure appear in their line of site.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no—!" Hunk screamed loudly.  
  
The flight pod speeds too fast to avoid the structure and collides, spinning into a crash landing at the bottom of the hole. Hunk sat in his spot, his hair standing up on end, and his whole body shook harshly. “You are the worst pilot ever.”  
  
The flight pod opens; Hunk drags himself out, taking in a deep breathe of very stale air. Getting out he notices two pairs of glowing eyes staring at them.

Hunk opened his mouth,"Coran, what lives at the bottom of these mines?" His tone of so casual. Not.

* * *

  
Back at the bridge with Sendak was looking at Shiro for a moment, before turning to Haxus, "Run main cluster activation sequence." The faster they got out of here the sooner he could claim his prize.  
  
"Activation sequence initiated, powering up for launch." The Galra typing away at the screen, the ship hummed to life.

* * *

  
Pidge finally reaches the Central Energy Chamber, which was where the engine was. Looking over the room, she coms the Princess. "Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started."

Allura’s voice came in immediately, "Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center."  
  
Carefully Pidge makes their way across the catwalk. “Okay.” They knelt down by the panel and pulled off the cover as quickly and as quietly as possible.

_"Now, open the hatch, find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence..."_ The princess instructed through the head pieces.  


"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!" Pidge stared at the labels, there eyes wide in a panic. “Oh fuck me.”

* * *

  
In the Castle's Bridge, Haxus looked up from his screen and at Sendak "Commander Sendak, we are ready for launch." He informed him, he eyed the prisoners. He knew the Champion was dangerous, he had seen the fights and knew better then to ignore him.

"I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura? Uh..." They felt the ship shake around them, ‘Not good! not good!’ They thought, they had lost their connection with the Princess.

* * *

  
Outside, Allura and Keith witness the impending launch of the Castleship.  
  
Keith mouth agape, how could this happen. They were right there! “No! No! No!”

“I've lost connection with Pidge!” Alluras voice rose in mild panic, as she watched the Castleship take off. “Oh, no! It's taking off!"  
  
She backed up from the ship, unable to do anything from the outside.  


* * *

  
Pidge panics to find a solution seeing really no other option. "Uh... Uh... Whatever." They summon their bayard into the and slams the blade into the engine turbine, being thrown back, but successfully interrupting the launch.  
  
The castle learches a bit, causing Pidge to grunt as they jerked a little bit. “Well that could have gone from bad to worse.” They pushed themselves to their feet and bolt from the panel. “Okay Allura now what?” She asked them.

* * *

  
Haxus stared at the screen, anger and frustration tightening his face. "The main engine just shorted out!" He gripped the edges around the console tightly. They were just about to launch and meet Zarkon, now everything was ruined. 

Sendak pulls up a feed of the Central Energy Chamber and sees the Green Paladin fleeing the scene of the crime. His nostrils flare in annoyance. His eyes narrowed as he called forth his sentries.

"We have a saboteur find him and take him out." He ordered and watched them as they left. He saw the Black Paladin from the corner of his eye, the human had moved in front of the Blue Paladin protecting him from their sight.  
  
‘Soon enough Champion I’ll have you kneeling before me.’ He thought darkly, he enjoyed the dark look on his face. He way his eyes daggers against his skin. Full of hate and anger, he wanted that look on him all the time. Something about it made him crave it.  
  
Ever since Sendak had laid his eyes on the prisoner he found him to be _interesting_ , everything about the human was appealing in his own right. The man was a monster on the battlefield, he worked through his enemies. The way he had seen the human fight, it was breathtaking, even more so when he was drenched in the blood of his enemies. That wild feral look in his eyes, he played his part so well. Sendak wanted nothing more then to watch him until he crumbled into madness.   
  
Sendak enjoy seeing the blood on Shiro's face, it looked oh so _refreshing_ to see that once blemish free skin spattered in such glorious colors. Even now with the scars, Sendak felt more drawn to him then ever. The human was strong in _every way_ possible. ‘I want him, perhaps I can convince Zarkon to allow me this one thing once I return the lions to him of course.’

Shiro felt the pain fade away from his body slowly, he focused on breathing and concentrating on the biggest threat here. His eyes never wandered away from Sendak, he didn’t need to be a genius to know that Sendak was an evil son of a bitch. Shiro narrowed his eyes, he needed away out of here and quickly. He didn’t see any exits so far, but one of them was bound to slip up.  
  


* * *

  
With the help of the mice Pidge was able to get the help she needed to drop the castle completely and get to Shiro and Lance. She saw Shiro in rough shape, he had a bloody nose, and had blood on the corner of his mouth. His right eye was swollen and turning black.  
  
The rescue had not gone as planned, though she would never forget the way that Lance had gotten up from the ground, his ost in a haze as he took aim with his blaster and took down Sendak and passed right out against Keith who was cradling him in his arms.  
  
Sendak had a wild hole his side shoulder.  
  
Haxus had been taken down by Rover who had shut himself off. Much to Pidge heartache.  


* * *

  
Shiro stood up from the ground while he watched Allura, Hunk, and Coran removed the Galra crystle and replace it with the other crystal that shined with so much purity that Shiro had been memorized for a second.  
  
Keith carefully adjusted Lance in his arms. “We need to get him to the medical bay, he isn’t doing to good, he’s warm.” Keith had slipped off his gloves and had the back of his hand against Lance’s forehead.  
  
Glance down at the the Cuban he nodded his head, “Yeah…” He mumbled as he looked at Lance’s face, the scar that was across his nose was brighter against his dark skin, he could see only half of it.  
  
The lights flickered from purple to a lovely shade of blue. Shiro with Keith’s help dragged Lance to the healing pods. The older Altean had followed up quickly.  
  
“I’ll have to clean his wounds first and suit him up properly, we cannot just shove him in there and hope for the best!” He walked into the room and went to the console and typed in something's as a pod came up.  
  
Next to Coran the floor had shifted and pulled apart, a table coming up and settled. “Alright, set him down I’ll take good care of him,” Coran smiled at them tiredly. “He should be good as new by tomorrow.”    
  
Shiro nodded his head and sighed heavily, the weight of the battle was finally wearing off, he slumped down in chair that was at the desk and went limp. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep.  


* * *

  
When Shiro woke up, he was shivering. He opened his eyes, he had been shoved into a healing pod. He blinked sluggishly and moved to sit down on the steps. He didn’t hurt anymore, he looked around and next to him was Lance. He gazed up at his face, the scar was plain to see for everyone.  
  
It was so visible on his face, more so then on Shiro’s own. Though he couldn’t help but find it attractive on Lance’s face.  
He stood up and went to the from the steps and headed to the desk and plopped back down on it. He slumped in the chair,  “Good morning Lance.”  
  
The leader sat there for some time, watching the small line on the screen go up and down with each of Lance's heart beats.

**-One hour later-**

Shiro had been corrected to say the least believed Sendak would slip up, thankfully they had these chamber pods to keep that sick bastard in. He was a bit worried about the Commander being on the ship, he didn’t feel as safe as before.

Though what really got to him was Lance waking and taking a shot, a very well time and aimed shot.  
  
He had been impressed, though now he was more worried and tired then anything. He stared up at the pod, he took in the Cuban’s features. He stared at the scar across his nose, it had been identical to his own. His eyes traced it over and over again, he was flabbergasted by the fact that Lance of all people were his soulmate, that his soulmate was here with him. In the middle of a war.  
  
‘Why was Lance hiding it,’ He had a few ideas. Along the lines of people can be cruel, Lance was most likely bullied or was pitied. Though they were so very far away from everyone, Lance shouldn’t have worried so much. ‘But that explains why he was so nice to me, and allowed me to keep his Jacket.’ Shiro was currently in his sweats, his black wife-beater, and the jacket. He had taken a shower after a while.  
  
**_Hiss  
_ **  
Shiro looked towards the door as he saw Hunk, the man looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, his face was flush, and his hair damp. He was wearing his pajamas. “Hey,” Hunk lifted his hand in greeting.  
  
Shiro smiled faintly at him, “Hey Hunk,” He watched as the other walked over to him. He stopped and stared at the pod. “I wonder how long he would have kept it to himself,” Hunk mused as he leaned against the desk.  
  
“Why did he hide...the scar.”  
  
Hunk sighed heavily, he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s a hard question to answer,” he replied as he dropped his hand. His brown eyes locking with the lax face of Lance. “From a young age, Lance has always been told he needed to be careful, that basically his looks will affect those around him and his soulmate,” Hunk looked at Shiro. “Lance had to be very careful with himself, he had to take care of his looks first and foremost because it doesn't just affect him, it affects you as well.”  
  
Shiro turned his head and looked away from Hunk to Lance. “So...what are you saying?”  
  
“What I am saying is because of Lance’s father, Lance is very insecure about his looks, it has nothing to do with the scars itself, but when you’ve been called ugly basically your whole entire life by your father and demanded to be perfect and poised, that does a few things to someone.” He told him.  
  
“Lance loves his scars more than anything, because they are yours...but you don’t realize is that he felt every single one of them,” He said sadly. “I was there holding him when he cried in pain, the worst was his arm, they had put him under for a week because of the pain,” He looked at his leader. “He is scared Shiro, very scared that he isn’t good enough...hell he became a nurse just to help you,” He smiled at the memory. “He started studying in highschool taking C.A.L getting his degree in nursing.” He mused sadly.  
  
Shiro listened patiently to Hunk, “Oh,” He had no idea how to respond to any of this, he had put Lance through so much and didn’t even think about how he was affecting the other. “I did this to him…” He could feel his chest tighten, he could only imagine the pain Lance had gone through. If it was even remotely like what he had felt when Lance was hit.   
  
“No, Lance’s father did.” Hunk corrected calmly. “You had no idea, you were living your life to the fullest, and...well most of them you didn’t have a say in.” Hunk put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. He could see the distress on the older face. “Don’t feel guilty for something you couldn’t control, Lance doesn’t blame you at all, he never did, and never will.”  
  
“I could have been more careful, I didn’t even think I had a soulmate.” Shiro confessed as he looked down at his metal arm.  
  
“If you feel guilty about it Shiro then talk to Lance about it, let him know how you feel...just be kind to him about it, Lance had his reasons for not telling you.” Hunk dropped his hand from Shiro’s shoulder.  
  
“How should I approach him about it?”  
  
“Let Lance come to you about it, it's a sensitive topic...just treat him as normal and let him know you are there for him, as a _friend_ .” Hunk smiled up at Shiro. “It will be okay...now let's get you to bed, if Lance was here he would be dragging you by the ear.” He said and nudge his arm.  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro looked at Lance once more before letting Hunk drag him out of the medical bay. He heard the hissing of the pod as it lowered back into the chamber below. ‘See you in the morning Lance.’ He thought to himself.  
  
“So...you and Keith are getting along.” Shiro grinned at Hunks surprised face and the blush that that darkened his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have to worry about walking in on you two, should I?”  
  
“ _Oh my god Shiro_!” Hunks horrified voice echoed in the corridor.  
  
Shiro had to lean against the wall as he laughed wholeheartedly. “Oh my god, _**hahahaha**_!” Shiro slid down the wall and curled up on the ground as he laughed and laughed. He could feel the tears fall down his face as he choked for air.  
  
“Fuck you man!”  
  
“I’m sor-ry!” Shiro spoke through the laughter.  


	9. Waking up in a tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffiness and Lance being a lovesick fool

The team was gathered around the healing pod, Lance should be out any minute now. “Why isn’t he waking up?” They asked as they watched the Cuban’s features, she could find a single twitch or movement from the man.   
  
“Here in a couple of ticks.” Allura spoke, the team had taken well to the news that Lance and Shiro were soulmates and could feel one another’s pain. Shiro hadn’t been to upset to learned at Lance had informed Allura. Keith wasn’t to bothered by it and even if he was. There wasn’t really anything he could do about it.   
  
“What’s a tick?” Pidge looked up at Allura. 

Allura opened her mouth to reply, when the doors hissed open, she caught Lance’s eyes. Reaching out she held up Lance by his arm, not wanting him to fall on his face.  
  
Lance stumbled out and blinked when he felt someone grab him, he looked up and saw that it was Allura. “Oh thank you,” he said softly as he hunched over, his head was swimming a little bit.   
  
“How long was I out for?”   
  
“A day and a half, it’s mid-afternoon now.” Pidge spoke up as she moved to help Lance sit down. “How are you feeling?”   
  
Lance looked around the room, he had taken noticed that everyone was there. He sat down in the desk chair. “Better, nothing like before.” He said as he rubbed his face, he went still. His eyes going wide. ‘My make up…’ He felt the dread drape over him.   
  
His eyes locked with silver, everyone knew now.   
  
“Lance, you okay?” This time it was Keith, he had seen the way the man’s face had paled horrifically.   
  
Lance nodded his head, “Yeah, just really tired.” He said as he looked at Keith with a tired smile. He looked at the others, “I’m going to bed…” He slowly got up.   
  
“But you just woke up!” Pidge said to them. “How can you be tired!” She threw her arms up in the air, she was exasperated. She had been worried out of her ever loving mind. “I have yet to scold you about you nearly dying on us!”   
  
“Pidge it's alright,” Shiro spoke up. “I’ll take him to his room.” He looked at Lance, his eyes locking with blue. “Is that alright with you?” He asked him softly. “I am sure you’d like some help with your facial mask.” There was no room for argument, they were going to talk and it seemed Shiro wasn’t going to allow him to opt out of it.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
After a minute, Lance stood up once he felt well enough. He looked at Hunk, “I’ll come visit you before bed,” he watched as Hunk merely nodded his head. He looked at Shiro and grinned. “Lead the way oh fearless leader.”   
  
Shiro merely nodded and put an arm around his shoulder and waked him out the bay.   


* * *

  
  
Pulling off the pod suit he tossed it on the bed, not minding that Shiro was standing off to the side. ‘He already knows, why bother making the attempt. Reaching for the pajamas he had pulled out he slipped on the top and the bottoms with ease.   
  
Lance sat down at his vanity set, that Allura had installed in his room when he had been put in the pod. It was a get well gift, not that he didn’t need it, but oh how Lance loved it. He found bath bombs in the bottom drawer. Though now was not the time to be messing around, he turned to look at Shiro.   
  
Though he was nowhere to be found in the bedroom, he saw that the lights were on and the door was open to his bathroom. He heard the sound of water. Raising from his seat he walked towards the bathroom, and saw that Shiro was wetting a towel. “Uh...are we gonna talk?”   
  
Shiro looked at him through the mirror. “Not today,” He said calmly. Lance met his gaze and looked at himself. “We can talk when we are ready, Hunk explained that it’s a sensitive topic for you,” He turned around. “Now please sit on the toilet so I can get started.”   
  
“...” Lance tilted his head to the side, he moved around Shiro and sat down on the toilet. He watched as Shiro moved in and knelt in front of him.   
  
Shiro carefully wiped Lance’s face, being very careful with the wiping. “So how long have you been a Nurse for?” Shiro asked him softly, he faintly traced the scar with he rag.   
  
Lance closed his eyes as he felt Shiro go over his nose. “I started practicing back in highschool, I went to C.A.L, which was an advanced learning center.” He peeked his eyes opened and watched Shiro’s expression. It was softer, tender even. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”   
  
“I know, but I want to.” Shiro pulled away and went and grabbed the next to them as he gently and carefully applied it to his face. “You’ve already done so much for me, let me return the favor.” Shiro’s tone was soft and so very careful. It was like he knew, knew something that Lance had yet to tell him.   
  
“...Hunk?”   
  
“Hunk.” Shiro replied with a sheepish smile on his face, “He only told me about your schooling, a little bit about your father, and the fact that he had been there when the scars had started showing up.” He informed as he gently touched Lance’s face.   
  
“So he told you everything?”   
  
“Not everything, I believe there is more to you then what Hunk has left me with.” Shiro’s tongue peaked out through his teeth as he worked on Lance’s face, going for the next bottle. “I don’t want to push anything with you Lance, I want to do this slowly and carefully.”   
  
Shiro pulled back and looked into Lances eyes. “I want to be your friend Lance, I want us to take our time and really get to know one another, I-I want to make up for what I’ve put you through,”   
  
Lance opened his mouth, “You di-” He stopped when Shiro held up his hand for him to stop. He saw the expression on his face, it was something akin to a warm smile. But there was a sadness to it, the smile didn't fully reach his eyes. He bit on his bottom lip, keeping silent.    
  
“I know I didn’t know...but that doesn’t make it right," he looked into Lances eyes " and I know that it the scars aren't my fault, but I need to do this for you," Shiro told him firmly. "because who is gonna take care of you if you're taking care of everyone else."    
  
Biting his lip Lance nodded his head, “Let's do it together,” he offered. “It's not going to be easy,” Lance spoke, “You’ve been through a lot, so I’ll help you and be there for you as well...let's make this work.”   
  
“Let's.” Shiro smiled softly as he looked at the bottles. “Now let's make you a pretty boy again,” He mused as he grabbed the next bottle. He was glad that Lance would allow him this, to allow him into his world, into that bubble that only seem reserved for the very few.   
  
The way Hunk had talked to him, made it seem that the Blue Paladin lived a very lonely and isolated life. And he was all because he couldn’t have been more careful, he didn’t even think that his actions would affect anyone but his own. Typical man he was.   
  
Lance smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward and tilting his head up. “I am already pretty.”   
  
Shiro smiled at this, he looked at Lance. “Yes you are, very pretty.” And it was true, Lance was built very nicely, he had the body of a swimmer and one could tell by the way he moved so fluidly. ‘I bet he is really fast while he swims. “Do you think they have a pool here?” Shiro asked Lance once he applied the green face mask. He stepped back and admired his work, it was a little sloppy.  
  
Lance shrugged his shoulder,  "I don't know though if we do I am so going swimming, I love being in the water!" He said to Shiro. "Back home I would be surfing every free time I had, my mama and papa couldn't keep me out of it even at a young age," Lance chuckled, "they would call me little fish." He grinned at Shiro when he had pulled away. "Thanks man."  
  
Lance stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He fixed up the area around his jawline. “You don’t want to go over the jawline, you gotta stay within the boundaries of your face.” Lance told to him, “otherwise when you look down it will get on your neck and then your shirt and soon enough everything is marked and you have no idea how it even ended up on the cat, but you still gotta explain to everyone why there is guacamole on the cat because you’re too embarrassed to tell them you were putting on a facial.”     
  
“That’s very specific,” Shiro mused as he handed Lance the wet rag who cleaned up around his jaw and chin.   
  
“I’m a specific kind of guy,” Lance replied and turned around. Dropping the towel in the sink and turned on the facet. “Besides, who are you gonna tell?”   
  
“Keith.” Shiro threatened playfully.   
  
“How dare you, I didn’t raise you to be this way!” Lance laughed as he left the bathroom and went to go sit down at his vanity. He relaxed on the plush seat. “Fucking six year olds, always gotta be sassy!”   
  
“I’m five!” Shiro said holding up five fingers. “Making me older than I already am, how dare you sir!”   
  
Lance grinned at him. “It’s Doctor Princess to you!”   
  
“You’re not even a doctor!” Shiro sat down on the bed, grabbing the pillow and setting it on his lap. “As I remember it, you are a nurse.”   
  
“Same difference!”   


* * *

  
  
Lance walked out of his room, he chuckled to himself as he replayed the scene in his head as he and Shiro playfully bickered about a half and hour ago. He walked down the corridor and towards Hunk’s room.   
  
‘I am surprised that Shiro took it that well, though I have to thank Hunk for that I guess.” He smiled widely. Even though he had a near death experience he felt good. Like really good.   
  
“Things are gonna be okay.” Lance told himself softy. “It's all gonna be okay,” He found Hunk’s door and knocked on it.”Hey Hunk, it’s Lance!”   
  
The door opened just a few seconds later and there stood Hunk. “Hey, come on in and have a seat, I’ll go wash my hands.” He had some grease on his fingers from messing with his little device.   
  
Lance nodded his head, slipping inside he sat on the edge of the bed. “So Shiro told me you talked to him a little bit...thanks.” He said softly as he looked at entrance of the bathroom that Hunk had waked into. He could see his shadow on the wall.   
  
“Yeah, I know you have issues talking to people about what you're thinking," Hunk told him as he turned off the sink ,"and seeing how it’s Shiro of all people, I knew you'd pretty much let it fester like an infected wound to the point of crippling madness," Hunk's voice was far to casual for the weight of his words. "it would be easier if it came from someone who doesn’t have that issue.” Hunk came out drying his hands. “So, pretty much you'd be dead without me at this point.”   
  
Lance smiled at him and chuckled a little. “Ain't that the truth, but thanks for that really. I honestly had no idea how I was going to even bring it up to him, I also imploded in the medbay before Keith asked me if I was alright.” He rubbed his scalp. He wasn't the least bit offended by Hunk's words, the man had every right to say them and Lance welcomed them...they were true after all. Lance was no good talking about his feelings.   
  
Hunk nodded his head and took his seat back at the desk. Crossing his leg over his knee, he rested his ands in his lap, “So did you both talk?”   
  
“Kinda?" Lance sighed as he fixed his gaze to focus on Hunk, "he wants me to come to him he didn’t want to make me uncomfortable,” He smiled to himself a little bit. “He was so sweet Hunk, like so damn gentle about the whole thing and when he was giving me my facial.” He fell back on Hunk’s bed, he pressed his hands to his eyes. “My hero called me pretty!” He giggled to himself delightfully, “He thinks I’m pretty.” He wiggled on the bed as he hid his face in his hands. This was literally the best day of his life. His hero, his first love, and the sweetest man in the whole universe called him pretty.    
  
Hunk face lit up happily for his friend, “All good things!” He saw Lance’s face and it was the most purest and sweetest thing ever.    
  
Lance felt like he was on cloud nine, he looked at his best friend. Lance’s face was dark with a blush, his eyes shining brightly. His lips were pulled back relieving a big toothy smile. He had a crush on Shiro for the longest time and his soulmate just happened to be his first love as well.   
  
“Oh my god!” He giggled happily to himself as he hugged himself tightly. He was letting himself gush and feel so good about this day, he couldn't believe that a single compliment could just make him so blissfully happy.   
  
"If you're this happy now, I can't want to see it when he confesses to you." Hunk said, the look on his brothers face. He grabbed his phone and took a couple of pictures of the blissful man. 'I'll show these to Shiro...' He looked at Lance who was unaware. 'When the time is right of course.'


	10. Bad ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro asked Lance for a favor not realizing just how it would affect Lance. 
> 
> Hunk and Keith had a little moment to themselves

Lance chewed on his bottom lip, tearing at the skin. He could feel his lip burn and bleed from his constant chewing and nibbling. He looked at the aliens that they were helping out, there was three of the. The guy was name Rolo, the girl was Nyma, and there little robot dude that kinda looked like a cat. Pidge was literally all over them.    
  
As to why Lance was chewing on his bottom lip was because Nyma was looking at him, it wasn’t just because she was just looking at him. It was the  _ way _ she looked at him. Like he was a piece of meat. He knew he was attractive, but normally he was the one doing the looking. He sat down next to Shiro, his back up against his.    
  
Lance would normally be flirting and showing off, but seeing how he had just came out as Shiro’s soulmate. He wasn’t going to do anything that could put a damper on their newfound relationship. He looked up watching as Hunk helped Rolo. “Hunk doesn’t trust them,” Lance started as he leaned back against Shiro. His head tapping the back of Shiro’s. “I think we should stay wary of them…”    
  
Shiro merely nodded his head, “What makes you say that,” Shiro didn’t know Hunk all that well, but he could see how tense the other was. His shoulder tight and squared, his expression that was normally sunny and so very welcoming was stormy and stiff. “Isn’t this just his anxiety?”   
  
Lance shook his head, “No...far from it, I think we should just help these guys and leave.” Lance told them. “Don’t get to close unless we have to for all we know they could be bounty hunters or spys for the Galra...and they know we are Voltron,” He looked at Shiro. “And I bet that Zarkon will pay handsomely for even one lion...and their ship looks like they can hold the cargo.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Keith watched Hunk nervously, normally the man was very calm and relaxing to be around. But right now Keith could feel the tension just rolling off the man. He could feel it seeping into his bones and mind. Keith has always been sensitive to people's emotions. He absorbed them like a sponge. Though with Hunk it was like he was being drowned it in.   
  
He could feel his chest tightening with every breath, his chest was picking up and thumping against his chest. ‘Am I having a panic attack?’ Keith hasn’t had one since the Garrison when he met Shiro when he stole his car.   
  
He bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his teeth down hard on the skin. ‘I need to fucking calm down, panicking isn’t going to solve this!’ He told himself harshly. ‘Stop being such a baby!’ He closed his eyes.    
  
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, taking up most of it. His eyes snapped open and he saw Hunk looking at him concerned. “Hey,” Hunk’s voice was softer. “Let's go over there…” He said as he pulled the man into a side hug and pulled him a little bit aways from the others.    
  
Keith felt the other’s body heat soaking through his suit. “I-I think I’m having a panic attack!” Keith blurted out and stopped. “...you’re so tense and I feel it and it’s like I’m drowning, and I can’t breathe!” He closed his eyes as he nearly shouted to Hunk.    
  
Hunk took a step back the look of surprise on his face would have been priceless if Keith wasn’t in the middle of having a small melt down. “Normally I can handle it just fine, I’m used to it but it has been a while and we are out in space and I’m stressed and-and I don’t know…”   
  
“Keith you don’t have to explain yourself, it’s okay.” Hunk’s voice was like a balm. It was so soft, so warm, and filled with understanding. Keith opened his eyes a little bit, looking up at Hunk’s face.    
  
The taller man was calm, his features more relaxed and so very soft. “I’m sorry.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. “If I had known, I would have kept them more secure and just talked about it with Shiro or Allura...but I’m still working on letting my emotions out and I’ve been lashing out and I’m sorry…”    
  
Keith hadn’t expected Hunk to apologize. “Oh um,” He said softly. “It’s no ones fault really...but I am ah...feeling better.” And it was true, maybe it was because Hunk had calmed down and took him out of the situation he wasn’t really sure.     
  
Hunk nodded his head and sat down on a stump. “We have a few minutes, sit with me…” He said offering the other part of the stump. The hawaiian had been very tense before, though he had seen the way Keith had been acting every time he walked passed him. His shoulders would tense up, his jaw would lock.   
  
Keith sat down with him and leaned against the other, soaking in his warmth. “How did you know I was upset?”   
  
Hunk looked at him, Keith had his head resting against his shoulder. “Every time I would walk past you would tense up, I figured you and I needed a moment before you snapped,” Hunk confused. “And I too have panic attacks, so I saw the signs and figured it was me who was causing it since I am the one who has been pretty mouthy about my feelings on helping these three.” He made a gestured to the  _ broken-down  _ ship.    
  
“Well normally it wouldn’t bother me,” Keith started as he looked at the ship Hunk was referring too. “But I guess it’s just a little unexpected because it’s from you of all people, normally you are very warm and comforting to be around...so I just wasn’t prepared was all.” He told him, he sighed softly. “I’m sorry…”   
  
Hunk smiled. “We both are,” he hugged Keith around the shoulder and squeezed. “Let's get back to them and help them out and leave as soon as we can, the faster we are with this the faster we can save Shay and the others.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose, fingering the scar for a minute before dropping his hand to his side. He had decided to forgo the make-up on his face. Seeing how he was very low on it anyways, and Allura didn’t have the right foundation for his face. It was too dark to match his skin type.    
  
Standing he watched as Shiro nearly fell over, “Oh shit, sorry Shiro.” H chuckled as he held him up. He looked down at the man’s surprised expression. “I should have warned you I was moving.”   
  
“It’s alright,” Shiro corrected himself, he saw Nyma from the corner of his eye. He didn’t like the way she was looking at his soulmate. It made him feel uncomfortable, like someone had punched him in the gut several times. He had to repeatedly remind himself not to glare at her and pull Lance in close to him.    
  
“Hey Lance, why don’t you go  _ talk _ to her, maybe get some information about how they went down?”    
  
“I don’t like what you are asking of me Shiro.” Lance told him, as he looked at Nyma. She was a very beautiful alien, but he had no idea where he stood with Shiro. And yet here he was being given permission to go and flirt. “This is gonna end badly.”    
  


* * *

  
  
Lance was completely right, it did end badly. He got his lion stolen from him, he was tied to a tree, and completely and utterly humiliated. He managed to twisted and bend himself to the ground to get his helmet. “Shiro come in, Shiro can you read me?”    
  
_ “Shiro here, you alright Lance?”  _ __   
  
“You know how I said this was gonna end badly?” Lance spoke, “Well I was right, the Blue lion was stolen and I am tied to a tree.” Lance wasn’t happy. “I am so not happy with you right now Shiro, you owe me big time for this.”

_ “Shit Lance, we are on our way don’t move!” _ _   
_   
“Well I was planning on riding my unicorn to Altea, but since you asked so nice I’ll stay handcuffed to the tree.” Sarcasm dripped from Lance’s every word.    
  
_ “The sarcasm isn’t needed Lance,”  _ _   
_ __   
“No, but neither your idea was.” Lance quipped. “And yet here we are.”     
  
Lance saw the Black Lion running towards them, he watched as she came to a stop. And lowered her mouth, Shiro came walking out and towards him, uncuffing him from the tree and helping him off the ground. “Oh Lance, I’m sorry.”   
  
Lance sighed heavily, “Never again Shiro,” Lance said softly. “Don’t ever ask me to flirt for answers…” Lance picked up his helmet and looked it over making sure it wasn’t damaged. “Let's just get my lion back before Zarkon gets his grimy hands on her, I just washed her.” Lance pushed past Shiro and into the Lion.    
  
Shiro sighed heavily and walked after Lance, he walked into the Lion and sat down in his seat. Lance was standing behind him and holding onto his seat loosely.    
  
“Are you gonna be okay Lance?” Shiro asked softly, looking at the Cuban’s face. He saw that it was a bit tense.    
  
“I’m humiliated,” Lance said instantly. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron, my Lion was stolen from me and I was left tied to a tree so very damn easily…” Lance looked at Shiro, his eyes were hard, but there was hurt in those blue depths. “I’ll be fine when I get my Lion back.”    
  
Shiro could feel the hurt, he lowered his gaze from Lance and looked outside and moved Black around, catching up to the others who were chasing down Rolo. “Lance I am sorry, so very sorry...you and Hunk were right I shouldn’t have trusted them.”    
  
Lance nodded his head, “We can talk about it later Shiro, right now isn’t the time…” Lance’s features had softened a bit. “I know you didn’t mean for this, you just wanted answers and you found someone who has the same pain as you...it’s not okay...but I’m not going to hold it against you,” Lance told him. “I’m just upset…”    
  
Shiro nodded his head, “Alright, we can talk once we are back on the ship.” He agreed as he caught up with the others.    
  


* * *

  
  
It took them awhile to get Blue back, Lance was more than happy to get inside Blue and thoroughly apologize to her about her getting stolen. “I’m so sorry Blue,” Lance cooed to her as he leaned into his chair. “I shouldn’t have let another woman in here,” He felt her purr of amusement and forgiveness weave though their link. “You’re the only girl for me Blue.” He smiled softly and blew her a kiss. He felt her rumble and purr, warmth filled him to the core.    
  
He sat in her for a moment as they bathed in one another’s affections, Lance sent her all the love he could muster and she sent it back tenfold. He sank into his seat, unaware that Shiro had been standing outside his Lion.    
  
He blinked open his eyes and looked out the window and saw that Shiro was standing there, with a look of concern on his face. His hands were on his hips, he was looking a little bit jittery.    
  
“Better go talk to him, wish me luck Love.” He said as he headed out, he felt Blue shift and open her maw for him. Lance walked out and looked at Shiro. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, she and I were bonding.” He informed ignoring the air that pushed past them as Blue sat there and lifted up her shield.   
  
“That's...understandable, after everything.” Shiro stood there awkwardly. “Can...we should talk about what happened.”    
  
Lance nodded his head, “We have more then just that to talk about, we should really talk about us being soulmates and what we want out of this relationship...and about what happened today.”    
  
The Black Paladin merely nodded, “My room or yours?”    
  
“Yours.”  
  
Lance walked passed Shiro, taking his hand as he tugged him along to the leaders room. It didn’t take them long to make it to Shiro’s room. Lance sat down on the bed and looked at Lance.    
  
The door hissed closed behind them, Shiro taken his spot at his desk chair. He moved so he was sitting in front of Lance. “I first want to apologize for asking you to flirt for information with Nyma,” Lance nodded his head but listened. “I honestly didn’t like how she looked at you, but I figured that we could use her attraction for you to get information…” Shiro looked at Lance carefully. “I didn’t think of your comfort, I took you for a flirt.”    
  
“Which I am, but go on.”    
  
Shiro gave a small smile to him, “I figured I could use that to get information about Zarkon and his men, seeing how they were more experience with dealing with the Galra then we are.” He was sitting up straight in his chair. His legs were parted and his arms were resting in his lap.    
  
“You could have just asked me to ask her, not flirt with her.” He told them softly. “I didn’t want to flirt with her Shiro, I barely know where I stand with you.” Lance stated, “Yeah I’m your soulmate but…” He trailed off.    
  
Shiro waited patiently for Lance to gather himself. “Take your time,” He reached out and took Lance’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “I’m listening…”   
  
Lance nodded his head gratefully. “I have hella feelings for you Shiro, I would do anything you ask of me...but I won’t flirt with anyone again like that...I won’t let you do that to me again.” Lance look Shiro in the eyes. “I was humiliated today,” His voice cracked. “You had me humiliate myself and got my lion stolen for what...some stupid information?”    
  
Shiro looked at Lance, he hadn’t been expecting a confession from him. Though the sorrow on his face made Shiro’s heart ache. “I...didn’t think it would have affect you this much…” He told him softly. He reached out and cupped Lance’s face, he saw the tears gathering in Lance’s eyes.    
  
‘I really fucked up...I fucked up really bad.’ He realized, he hurt Lance a lot. “I never wanted to hurt you Lance...that's the last thing I wanted to do.”    
  
“I know...I know that Shiro…” Lance told him as he sniffed. “I guess that's why it hurts so much…” He leaned into Shiro’s hand and closed his eyes, he could feel the other man’s warmth and he relaxed into it. “I don’t want to flirt with someone, since I am your soulmate…”   
  
“And have hella feelings for me…” Shiro said softly as he wiped the tear that escaped. He really hurt Lance with his order, he didn’t think Lance would react like this. But finding out Lance had feelings for him and agreeing to his order even though he had stated plain as day that it was a bad idea. Shiro had watched him go without another word. ‘No wonder he didn’t fight me on it…’    
  
“Lance, I want this to work out and see where this goes…” Shiro said softly, “I want to get to know you, I don’t want to tell you I have feelings for you..because I am unsure of it right now...and I know is that I like Lance McClain.” He told him softly. “Will you let me make it up to you Lance?” He asked him, he truly felt awful about what he did to Lance. “Please?”    
  
Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes for a moment, “Okay...just don’t go overboard with it.” 


End file.
